La vie sur un rêve
by Caitronna
Summary: Severus Rogue est bien seul depuis la fin des combats... Il est persuadé qu'il n'existe plus... , que la Tamise est son seul réconfort. C'est sans compté sur ELLE, la rencontre dont il a toujours rêvé. Oui mais voilà , rien n'est simple et leur relation sera mise à l'épreuve. Un bel Rogue/OC léger, romantique...
1. Une existence?

_Et voilà un passage important pour moi, je reposte sur FF une vieille histoire que j'ai déjà publiée sur un site qui, est à présent, non disponible._

_J'espère qu'il plaira (re plaira) à beaucoup!_

**La vie sur un rêve**

**Chapitre 1 : Une existence ?**

Je me demande depuis combien de temps ce sentiment est dans ma tête… trois quatre mois ? … Non bien plus, tellement plus… Depuis la victoire finale de l'Ordre sur le seigneur des ténèbres en fait.

Je ne suis pas là je n'existe pas, je ne fais que passer dans leur vie et sans compter pour eux. Severus Rogue, le maitre des potions. J'ai 42 ans et il ne me reste plus rien.

J'entends la ville qui raisonne des cris de joie des sorciers et sorcières heureux d'être débarrassé de la terreur de Voldemort… des embrassades , des accolades, je me rappelle de ces visages , de leur expression , et je me rappelle l'impression que j'ai eu , ce flash : s'ils sont heureux, ils le partagent mais voilà je suis seul et je ne suis pas heureux.

Je marche sur l'un des plus beaux ponts de Londres et je sens dans mes cheveux l'air froid de ce mois de décembre. C'est le soir de Noel et je suis seul, encore une fois.

Bien sûr, je reçois des dizaines d'invitation de politesse, avoir appartenu à l'ordre apporte son lot de privilèges et d'attentions mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'attends autre chose car ça ne m'intéresse plus.

ELLE n'est pas venue et ELLE ne viendra pas.

Cela va en faire sourire plus d'un, moi Severus Rogue, un romantique ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. J'ai rêvé toute ma vie de la rencontrer, belle intelligente, celle qui est capable de vous arrêter par un sourire, une attitude, une main sur ma joue, un tempérament comme le mien, une âme torturée pour partager la vie d'une autre âme… une âme qui serait au moins contenue et apprivoisée par la force du couple.

Je dis n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais imaginé de critère de sélection, c'est pour les moldus les critères, pas pour moi. J'ai tout simplement rêvé d'une rencontre, d'un jour particulier… Qu'elle sache me percevoir et dépasser mes yeux sombres. J'ai rêvé de me sentir vivre par elle et de ressentir cette impression de vouloir mourir parce que l'on sait qu'on ne vivra jamais rien d'aussi beau si cela se termine. J'ai rêvé d'une maison toute simple, avec un sentiment de réconfort, de chez soi, de chez nous.

Mais ça n'existe pas et je ne rêve plus.

La tamise gronde sous mes pieds, comme si elle savait, comme si elle ressentait ce que je m'apprête à faire. Oh j'en ai assez… Même la nature se refuse à moi ! Je repense à cette cérémonie la semaine dernière. Weasley et Granger… toutes ces œillades énamourées m'ont donné envie de vomir mais pour qui se prennent-ils à cracher leur bonheur à la tête des gens sans un écueil pour les autres, ceux qui n'ont pas cette « chance » ou dirais-je plutôt ce souffle de vie pour les porter dans la vie ? J'ai eu envie l'espace d'un instant de porter une main sur eux, de faire entendre ma colère …

Bien sûr que c'était une cérémonie parfaite, elle dans sa robe magnifiquement blanche avec un sourire de circonstance, lui roux, dans son costume pour une fois sur mesure ayant l'air de débarquer de Mars et ne voyant qu'elle dans la foule. Et ce monde autour d'eux Potter, la famille Weasley, Dumbledore, les membres de l'ordre et ….personne n'a rien vu.

Je n'existe pas je vous dis parce que je ne suis déjà plus… ou presque.

Personne n'a vu qu'à ce moment-là j'avais envie de fuir, de tout faire valser et de leur dire merde. Le pire c'est que Potter s'est approché de moi à la fin et m'a souri en me demandant si ça allait, je crois que c'était le sourire de trop.

J'ai tourné les talons et je suis parti. Depuis, seul Fumseck parviens à me trouver au cas où Dumbledore veuille me faire passer un message primordial. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète, mais il comprendra. Je le sais.

Sous moi, la Tamise semble s'être calmée, c'est donc le moment. Je monte sur la barrière, respirant à pleins poumons l'air qui s'engouffre en moi. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Tout est si calme à présent. Je ne vois plus les lumières de la ville. Je n'entends plus les klaxons des voitures. Tout ira bien désormais. Je vais pouvoir être en paix. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, une seule : laisser couler mon corps dans le vide. Un claquement de l'eau assez puissant contre le pont semble m'indiquer que la Tamise, qui va devenir mon épouse, s'impatiente. Je vais te satisfaire ma belle, une minute. Les battements de mon cœur redoublent de vitesse. Adieu…

… Raté. Une force mystérieuse vient de m'attirer sur le pont et je tombe en boule sur le trottoir glacial avec ce qui m'a éloigné de ma fin. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que je réalise ce qui m'a tiré de mon repose éternel. Enfin plutôt qui !

ELLE se relève et je me relève aussi.

Et PAN ! Je viens de me prendre la plus belle gifle de ma vie toute entière. Je me touche la joue sous le choc et je la regarde sans comprendre, mes yeux devant refléter une expression d'incompréhension qui m'est peu familière.

Elle a les cheveux longs, bouclés et roux. Et dans ses yeux verts se dégagent une fureur… Elle ouvre la bouche. Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre…

-Non mais ça ne va pas bien ? Le soir de Noël en plus ! Hurle-t-elle.

J'essaie de réagir mais je ne peux pas. Que dire ? C'est une moldue. Elle semble se calmer d'un coup, réalisant sans doute que ce n'est peut etre pas en hurlant qu'on aide quelqu'un qui a voulu mourir. Mais cela ne la regardait pas après tout. Je me retourne et commence à partir dans la direction opposée sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Hey vous ! Crie-t-elle.

Je m'arrête et elle s'approche a grandes enjambées. Elle me regarde et tente de sourire.

-Vous aller bien ? Demande-t-elle.

Il est joli ce sourire. Je me reprends, de toute façon, je n'existe pas ou presque déjà plus et pour personne. Il est factice ce sourire, il est de circonstance.

-Oui. Je réponds d'une voix lointaine.

-Suivez-moi ce soir, d'accord ? Une tasse de chocolat chaud, un bon lit et une nuit vidéo, ça vous dit ? Elle me propose de venir chez elle. Elle n'a rien de mieux à faire le soir de Noël ? Ca sent vraiment mauvais, non ?

-Laissez-moi tranquille mademoiselle.

-En fait, c'est hors de question. Vous m'avez gâché ma soirée alors vous me devez bien ça ce soir. Sinon, je vais imaginer votre corps dans la Tamise toute la nuit alors quitte à ne pas dormir, je préfère vous avoir bien au chaud dans mon salon.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me passe vraiment dans la tête. J'ai envie de sortir ma baguette et de la foudroyer car elle m'énerve. Ça serait réglé en deux temps trois mouvements. D'un autre côté, je sais qu'elle va passer la soirée à s'occuper de moi, et je crois que j'ai besoin de ça, pour une fois. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'est occupé de moi, ou est même resté concentré sur moi de manière gentille et sans arrière-pensée plus de trois minutes…

Demain, la Tamise sera toujours là de toute façon… et j'ai vraiment envie d'un chocolat…

Je regarde de nouveau ses yeux verts et je dis :

-Très bien. Je vous suis.

Et nous voilà partis, tous les deux côtes à côte, traversant silencieusement ce pont au-dessus de la Tamise… Je l'observe de travers et me demande ce qu'il m'a pris. Je vais passer la nuit à regarder des films moldus dans un salon moldu avec une jeune femme moldu que je ne connais pas.

C'est complètement dingue mais ce soir je m'en fous.

On verra demain ….

A suivre…

N'hésitez pas a poster vos commentaires =)

Merci!

Caitronna


	2. Douce nuit de Noël avec un inconnu

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec la suite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira , merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire ces lignes =)_

_et Bonne lecture surtout!_

**Chapitre 2 : Douce nuit de Noël avec un inconnu :**

Ramener un inconnu chez moi. Je perds la tête. C'est cela, je perds la tête, ça ne peut pas être autre chose. On le dirait tout droit sorti d'un asile d'aliéné avec cette espèce de robe qu'il a sur le dos. Mais il fait la même taille que Patrick. Je pourrais sans doute lui passer un de ses pyjamas et un de ses costumes pour demain matin.

Oh! Catherine ! Cesse de le regarder de travers comme cela. Ce n'est pas poli, Melle ! Aurait dit Tante Polie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se tuer un soir de Noël, quand même. Et au fond, je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Il n'y a que les gens seuls qui se tuent un soir de Noël et la solitude, ça me connaît ! Surtout ce soir.

Comme Patrick et ma petite Lily me manquent. Foutue destinée qui me les a pris tous les deux. Qui a-t-il perdu, lui ? Il y a dans ses yeux comme une tristesse immense. Non, on a l'impression que c'est tout être qui est fait comme cela. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas peur. Les gens tristes ne sont pas méchants. Une envie de lui redonner le sourire naît au fond de moi. Je vais être drôle, cette nuit, comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis des mois...et il repartira demain matin regonflé à bloc pour affronter la vie.

Quelle tête va faire Lisa quand je vais lui raconter ! Un inconnu dans ma maison la nuit de Noël ! J'entends déjà ses reproches « Mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Et si c'était un tueur en série... Et s'il t'avait violé... » Et moi, je m'entends déjà lui répondre en souriant qu'il faudrait qu'elle arrête de regarder trop la télé. Si vous savez le nombre de fois qu'elle me sert ce refrain quand je lui parle de mes balades nocturnes sur le pont !

Et puis elle va me demander ensuite quel âge il avait, s'il était beau...Ah, oui, je précise. Ma meilleure amie restauratrice n'a qu'un but dans sa vie. Trouver un compagnon à son amie veuve et célibataire. Elle a sans doute déjà voulu me caser avec la moitié de Londres. Non, je n'exagère pas, je vous jure. Elle est capable de des stratagèmes plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres pour me faire rencontrer quelqu'un. Qu'elle me fiche la paix de ce côté-là !

Quand on a aimé comme j'ai aimé Patrick...

Mais je ne pourrais pas m'en passer de ma petite-Lisa-aux-cheveux-violets-qui-parle-un-peu-tro-fort-mais-que-j'adore ! Elle est si différente de celui qui m'accompagne, si lumineuse.

Je continue malgré tout de le regarder et nous arrivons au bout du pont. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison tout de suite. C'est agréable de se promener silencieusement avec quelqu'un. J'aime les gens avec lesquels le silence est facile, vous savez, avec lesquels on ne sent pas nécessairement obligé de dire quelque chose tant les mots avec eux sont superflus. Et je pressens déjà que c'est le cas, avec lui.

Je lui souris timidement de la tête en lui indiquant qu'il faut traverser la rue. Il ne me sourit pas mais son visage est apaisé, je crois. C'est un début. Je me surprends à jeter un œil sur sa main.

J'ai toujours aimé les mains des hommes.

Elles révèlent ce qu'ils sont. Les siennes sont si belles, si fortes...

Pourquoi a-t-il voulu sauter dans la Tamise ? Je tremble encore à la peur que j'ai eue quand je l'ai vu, un pied dans le vide. C'est si sérieux la mort. N'y a t il personne dans sa vie pour lui dire qu'il est important ? Foutue vie où les gens n'existent pas les uns pour les autres. C'est ce que je dis toujours à Lisa. Les mots d'amitié, d'amour et d'affection ne sont pas grand-chose mais ils sont aussi nécessaires au monde que l'oxygène. J'ai toujours dit aux gens que je les aimais ! Ils ne m'ont jamais fait peur, ces mots. Et je n'ai jamais eu la crainte que quelqu'un saute dans le vide parce que je ne les aurais pas assez dits.

Je compose le code de mon entrée d'immeuble. Nous entrons et prenons l'ascenseur. Dans le petit espace confiné quelque chose se produit d'extraordinaire. Ma foi, je ne rêve pas. Il sourit !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je, tellement surprise de le voir décrocher un sourire.

-Rien, rien ! Dit-il.

-Allez, allez ! Soyez sympas, dis-je en accentuant mon ton larmoyant tandis que nous filons vers le dernier étage où je possède mon loft. Vous manquez de finir votre existence dans l'eau il y a moins de dix minutes et vous souriez dans un ascenseur. Je vous installe une couverture ici si c'est la machine qui vous fait cet effet-là ? Parce qu'au moins je serais sûre que vous ne recommencerez pas.

Il continue de sourire et répond, en tournant la tête.

-On ne prend jamais l'ascenseur de là où je viens.

Naïve, je réponds.

-Et même pour les immeubles de plus de dix étages ? Ma parole, bravo ! Je suis sportive mais les bras chargés de courses, c'est un peu dur quand même...

L'ascenseur s'arrête et nous descendons. Etrangement, mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite. Courage, ma grande ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu le ramenais pour...Enfin, vous allez juste partager une tasse de chocolat et une couverture sur le sofa, c'est tout. Oui. C'est tout. Je fais tomber mes clés car mes mains tremblent un peu.

-Je ne suis pas dangereux, dit-il. Je suis juste un peu perdu.

Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre que je ne recueille pas des inconnus chez moi tous les jours. Je ramasse mes clés et ouvre la porte. Je tape des mains. Les lumières de mon loft s'allument. Cette fois, il rit vraiment.

-Un peu sorcière ? demande-t-il.

Je lui souris et lui intime de s'installer comme chez lui. Je file dans la cuisine et regarde ce qu'il fait du coin de l'œil. Il a choisi la terrasse et s'accoude à la balustrade. Je manque de casser deux tasses mais parvient en définitive à nous faire un bon chocolat chaud. Un vrai, pas de la poudre lyophilisée dans du lait. Je fais fondre des carrés de chocolat noir dans une casserole et j'y ajoute doucement le lait. L'odeur se répand délicieusement dans tout l'appartement. J'aime cette odeur. C'est une odeur de chez-soi. Je prends les deux tasses à la main et me dirige sur la terrasse. Il en prend une et me remercie. On plonge tous les deux dans notre tasse fumante regardant, silencieux, les lumières de la ville. Je me sens bien, juste bien. ça semble si facile entre nous. Je ne regrette pas de lui avoir dit de monter. Je sais maintenant que je n'aurais pas voulu passer la nuit de noël avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais peut-être regrette-t-il, lui ?

Je savais qu'elle faisait du bon chocolat chaud. Mmm...Je trempe mes lèvres dans le liquide sucré. C'est presque aussi bon que la bierraubeurre. J'aime cette chaleur qui s'insinue délicatement dans mes veines glacées. Je regarde Londres d'un œil nouveau, comme si, après une gorgée de chocolat la ville avait acquis une beauté nouvelle. Quelle est cette magie ? Elle est là, à côté de moi, silencieuse. Elle ne me demande rien, ne m'impose rien, appréciant je le sens comme moi ce moment de tranquillité hors du temps. Je me tourne vers elle.

-C'est délicieux, dis-je du ton le plus doux dont je suis capable.

Elle sourit et baisse la tête sans quitter des yeux l'horizon. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens. Le silence entre nous a changé de couleur. Il faut que je chasse les pensées qu'elle a en ce moment de son esprit.

-Je m'appelle Severus. Elle me regarde d'un air étonné. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un prénom commun parmi les moldus.

–Moi, c'est Catherine.

Catherine. Catherine. Catherine. Ce prénom raisonne dans ma tête comme un écho. Pourquoi ?

-Si nous rentrions ? Je commence à avoir froid. Dit-elle.

J'acquiesce doucement de la tête et je la suis dans le salon. J'aimerais me mettre à l'aise et enlever ma robe de sorcier mais je ne sais comment faire pour lui dire.

-Vous voulez utiliser la salle de bain ? me dit-elle. Elle lit dans les pensées, par Merlin, c'est incroyable ! -Je peux vous prêter un pyjama de mon mari pour la nuit si vous le voulez, ajoute-t-elle.

J'ai une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Je m'attendais à quoi ? Reprends-toi, Severus. Il y a quelque chose dans l'équation qui cloche. Je vois des photos d'un homme et d'une petite fille sur la cheminée, mais, si je ne me trompe pas, ils devraient être là le soir de Noël, non ? Où les cache-t-elle ?

-Ça ira, je réponds. Votre mari ne verra-t-il pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'un parfait inconnu passe la nuit dans son foyer ?

Et là, je sais que j'ai fait LA GAFFE. Ses yeux se voilent et elle me répond en se retournant. -J'ai perdu mon mari et ma petite fille dans un accident de voiture en février dernier. J'allais dire que j'étais désolé mais elle ajouta brusquement.

-La salle de bain est par là. Vous pouvez prendre une douche, si vous le voulez, il y a des serviettes dans le placard.

Je me dirige la mort dans l'âme vers la salle de bain.

-Eh ! J'entends derrière moi.

C'est fou, elle sait mon prénom maintenant. Elle ne pourrait pas m'appeler autrement ? Je me retourne. Elle sourit.

-On a tous quelque chose à soigner, non ? Puis elle ajoute. Je vais nous faire du popcorn.

Le cercle des poètes disparus, ça vous dit ?

Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle mais ce doit sûrement être ce que les moldus appellent une vidéo, J'acquiesce. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et décide de prendre une douche pour me remettre les idées en place. C'est incroyable ce que cet appartement peut avoir de chaleureux. Sur le mur de la salle de bain, il y a un tableau. Je m'essuie les cheveux avec la serviette et regarde de plus près. C'est elle qui l'a peint. Un portrait de sa petite fille. Que ses yeux sont magnifiques...Je me surprends à me faire la réflexion que les siens sont aussi beaux. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Demain, je retourne à Poudlard. Dans la froideur de mes cachots, j'y verrais beaucoup plus clair.

Je sors de la salle de bain. Elle a installé le salon. Quelques bougies sont allumées çà et là et une couverture bleue est pliée sur le sofa. Sur la petite table, un saladier de popcorn tout chaud attend simplement d'être dégusté. Je m'assoie sur le sofa et étend la couverture sur mes genoux. Je l'entends qui arrive derrière moi. Elle s'est changée. Elle a revêtu un pyjama et une robe de chambre de soie verte et a remonté ses cheveux dans un chignon échevelé. J'aime ce que je vois mais gêné, je baisse le regard pour qu'elle ne le voie pas.

Elle enclenche la vidéo et se glisse elle aussi sous la couverture. Je tremble un peu et ne la regarde pas. Elle ne sait pas que c'est la première fois pour moi que je suis aussi proche de quelqu'un.

-Oh, déjà ? S'exclame-t-elle brusquement.

Je sursaute. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? -Regardez la pendule.

Je regarde. Il est minuit cinq. Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Interdit, je ne bouge pas.

-Joyeux Noël, Severus, murmure-t-elle. -Joyeux Noël, Catherine, je m'entends répondre d'une voix lointaine. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête. Juste une minute. Que je puisse savourer encore et encore cet instant délicieux. J'ai peur. Parce que je sais que demain, tout cela s'évanouira. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mon dieu, je l'ai embrassé, sur la joue sans doute, mais je l'ai embrassé... Il me regarde comme si je débarquais de Vénus. Je sens sur mes lèvres encore le piquant de cette joue mal rasée...

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive et je suis morte de peur. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus ressenti cela. Mes mains se mettent à trembler et je les enfouis sous la couverture. Il n'a rien vu, enfin, je crois... Le film commence. Sauvée ! Son attention se concentre sur lui tandis que moi, mes yeux se portent de nouveau sur ses mains. Elles sont si grandes, si fortes, si pleines de promesse... Il y a une vie entière dans ses mains. Je lutte contre quelque chose qui menace de s'insinuer en moi. Pas maintenant, non ! Trop tard. Imaginez un peu ce qui me passe dans la tête en regardant ses mains... Je frissonne.

-Vous avez froid ? me demande-t-il.

Je réalise qu'il ne regardait pas le film. Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde alors ? Moi ? Arrête de rêver éveillée, ma grande

-Un peu, je réponds du bout des lèvres en souriant timidement.

J'attrape un coussin et le serre dans mes bras. Je me laisse retomber doucement sur le côté et tente de me concentrer sur le film. Ma nouvelle position m'offre une meilleure vue. Grrr... Il est vraiment très séduisant en réalité. Enfin, quand on passe outre son premier abord grincheux... Le film. Le film. Le film. Oh...il a une cicatrice à la joue gauche, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se faire ? Je me sermonne mentalement. Le film. Le film. Le film.

Peu à peu, la fatigue commence à faire son effet et je ferme à demi les yeux. Un sourire effleure mes lèvres et le film est loin, très loin de ce qui me traverse l'esprit en ce moment. Hum...Je sens l'odeur de mon gel douche d'ici. Hum... La douche... La douceur des draps blancs dans une étreinte un peu mouillée. Hum...Je suis bien. Je ne réalise pas que je n'entends déjà plus la télévision. Et revoilà la vision de ses mains devant mes yeux... Et puis ses bras... la chaleur de sa peau...

Elle s'est endormie. Sa tête tombe un peu de mon côté et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'elle se retrouve sur mon épaule. En plus, elle dormira mal si elle reste comme cela. Je bouge un peu et me rapproche d'elle, en priant pour que le hasard ou le destin m'aide un peu... Ah, si ma baguette était à portée de main... Je n'aurais pas eu de remords à l'utiliser, pour cette fois. Par Merlin, elle a bougé ! Victoire inespérée, sa tête a glissé dans mon cou...Je nous installe un peu mieux délicatement, remonte la couverture et serre mes bras autour d'elle. Je retiens ma respiration en espérant qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Comme je suis bien... Je crois qu'on me l'a envoyé, c'est cela, on me l'a envoyé pour me sauver la vie...

Je respire avec bonheur le parfum de ses cheveux, qui, bienheureux, ont vaincu le chignon qui les retenait prisonnier. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou... Je m'endors au rythme délicieux des battements réguliers de son cœur.

A suivre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !


	3. Une matinée mélodieuse

Bonsoir ! Alors oui oui je sais la suite n'a pas été du tout rapide mais je n'étais pas chez moi donc ... voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et comme toujours MERCI pour les reviews! et Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : Une matinée mélodieuse **

La lumière du soleil me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je réalise que je suis allongé sur le canapé et que le sommeil, merveilleux complice, a manœuvré habilement pour qu'elle soit couchée sur moi. Elle est si légère, Catherine...et sa respiration lente et régulière m'indique qu'elle dort encore profondément. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle doucement et elle bouge un peu. Je ne réalise pas ce qui m'arrive. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle a entrelacé ses doigts avec les miens. Oh...Je veux mourir...Tout cela n'est qu'un mirage et je vais me réveiller, trempé de sueur au milieu du désert. Son visage est dans mon cou et je sens ses lèvres si près de ma peau...Quelle est douce cette torture !

C'est une moldue pourtant, et je suis à Serpentard….

Favoriser le sang pur des sorciers est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris...Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? Ceci n'a plus aucun sens. Mais elle ne voudra pas de moi. Je ne veux pas imaginer sa réaction quand elle va se rendre compte qu'elle a passé la nuit dans mes bras. Oh, je sais….

Elle va se dégager doucement et fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pire que tout. Si tous les matins du monde étaient comme celui-ci...II ne se passe rien et pourtant le temps semble immortel. ELLE est venue en réalité. Au plus parfait des moments. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille et je sais pourtant qu'elle s'en ira. Il n'y a que dans cette vie parfaite de Monsieur Potter que tout se termine bien ! Elle bouge. Sa respiration s'accélère….. Pas déjà !

C'est la fin d'un beau rêve...Elle se réveille. Je ferme les yeux et fais semblant de dormir. Mais à l'intérieur je bouillonne. J'ai goûté au bonheur et il s'évanouit. J'ai les lèvres serrées.

Je sens qu'elle lève la tête de mon torse. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. C'est la fin. Elle va se lever et cette belle nuit ne sera qu'un beau rêve que je me hâterai de déposer dans ma pensine en rentrant à Poudlard tant il me torturera. Une seconde… deux secondes….

C'est pas vrai ! Elle s'est recouchée sur mon torse. Je sens une de ses mains se loger derrière mon dos entre les coussins et avec l'autre, elle est revenue jouer avec mes doigts. Est-ce que c'est un soupir d'aise que j'entends là ? Oui, je crois. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ouvre les yeux ?

Quel réveil merveilleux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ce matin. Je suis couchée sur lui et il a ses bras enroulés autour de moi. J'ai la tête dans son cou et il me suffirait d'un geste... Mais peut-être ne le veut-il pas ? Oh et puis je m'en fous, la vie est trop courte...et j'ai trop attendu ce moment pour le laisser passer. Mhmmm j'ai ma petite idée sur le réveil que je vais lui concocter...

Je vais ouvrir les yeux. Je vais le faire. Qu'est-ce que...Oh...Je crois que je vais attendre un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher un sourire en sentant les caresses de ses lèvres sur ma peau... Si c'est un rêve, que je ne m'éveille jamais ! Elle remonte petit à petit mon cou, prenant le chemin lentement de ma bouche. Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux mais, elle doit savoir à mon sourire que je suis éveillé. Et puis j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le plus magnifique des sourires qu'il est possible d'imaginer. Et nos lèvres se rapprochent alors et se frôlent jouant l'une avec l'autre avec une douceur dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Qu'il est loin, le maître des potions de Poudlard ! Je l'embrasse plus profondément et resserre mon étreinte sur elle, comme si elle allait s'envoler...Mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller, bien au contraire... Elle se détache légèrement de moi.

-On a apprécié le réveil ? dit-elle, toujours en souriant. -C'est déjà fini ? Je m'entends répondre, presque naïvement.

Elle étouffe un rire et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je crois que des milliers d'Avada Kedavra pourraient s'abattre sur moi, je ne sentirais pas la douleur...Quel bonheur !

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ça ne devait pas durer.

Ding Dong.

Je grommelle et oublie que c'est une moldue.

-Je vais leur jeter un sort ! Elle rigole.

-Ce doit être Lisa, ma meilleure amie... C'est toi qui as raison, un sort ! Elle est toujours couchée sur mon torse.

Elle agite un bras en direction de la porte et dit, solennellement. -ABRACADABRA ! LISA RENTRE CHEZ TOI ! Elle m'embrasse en retombant. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Elle soupire.

-Marche pas ! dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

-Va ouvrir.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non, mais va ouvrir. Elle me dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, se lève et s'arrête un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet.

-Tu ne vas pas disparaître, pas vrai ? Tu ne pars pas, promis ?

Partir ? C'est quoi ce mot ?

-Je ne pars pas. Elle a l'air soulagée et ouvre la porte.

Je lui souris. Maudite Lisa ! Si elle m'avait oublié pour une fois... ça me laisse songeuse... Je sais ce que je veux en ce moment. Et il est assis sur mon sofa. Je vais me débarrasser de Lisa. Et ceci a un goût, mes amis, de mission impossible. J'ouvre la porte et l'ouragan débarque. Je ne vois rentrer qu'une écharpe et un bonnet tellement elle s'engouffre rapidement dans l'appartement.

-Ah ! Si tu savais, ma chérie, j'ai dû me battre corps et âme pour te dégotter ton cadeau ! Tu aurais dû venir hier soir. Il y avait une nichée de beaux gosses, je ne te raconte pas ! Des sapeurs-pompiers, tu imagines ? C'est presque aussi beau que les militaires...

Elle ne s'arrête JAMAIS...

Je regarde Severus qui s'est assis confortablement dans le fauteuil. Hum...Comment vais-je me débarrasser de Lisa ?

-Tu m'écoutes ?

Je soupire et il sourit. Enfin, ma chère meilleure amie daigne se rendre compte que je ne suis pas seule. Et là j'aurais pu dire ce qui allait se passer avant que cela ne se produise. Elle regarde Severus, le sofa et la couverture en boule puis elle me regarde et nous assène un très expressif.

-Ahhhhhh ! D'accord...Je dérange peut-être ?

Non...mais pas du tout. Grrrr ! Elle pose la question mais elle ne décampe pas. Je sens que ça va être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Severus va devoir se payer l'interrogatoire d'identité en cinq exemplaires... Ouh, ça va déraper en plus ! Je réalise que je ne connais même pas son nom de famille et, ça, Lisa, elle ne va pas apprécier...

-Tu nous présentes ? dit Lisa. .Aye.

Severus se lève et lui tends la main.

-Severus Rogue, dit-il. Oh, je l'adore ! C'est un génie ! Il vient de nous sauver d'un cataclysme monumental !

-Lisa O'Reilly. Enchantée.

Bon, il va falloir que je sorte l'artillerie lourde pour la faire déguerpir. Un Bazuka...Mmm, excellente idée ! Un char d'assaut ? C'est relativement difficile à dégoter de nos jours en plein Londres...

-Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? demande Lisa.

Ça se corse. Ça y est, je la tiens mon idée phénoménale pour la faire déguerpir !

-Au congrès de X-Files où je suis allée l'année dernière, tu te rappelles ? Il m'a téléphoné qu'il passait à Londres et je lui ai proposé de se faire l'intégralité des épisodes...

Severus semble partagé entre l'envie de rire et l'incrédulité. A mon avis, il n'a Jamais entendu parler de X-Files. C'est vrai que je le vois mal discuter de petits hommes verts et de complot international...Enfin, j'inventerais un meilleur mensonge la prochaine fois. Tenez-vous, je lui assène le coup de grâce.

-D'ailleurs, hier soir, on s'est endormi au milieu de la saison trois. Tu veux rester te regarder les autres avec nous ?

Elle me regarde comme si je venais de Pluton. Lisa a bien évidemment horreur de tout ce qui est série télé donc j'ai choisi l'excuse idéale pour la renvoyer.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répond-t-elle sous mes yeux éberlués. Hein ? QUOI ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas Lisa, elle est possédée... Comment je fais-moi maintenant ?

-Je plaisante bien sûr, ajoute-t-elle. Tu me feras un résumé, comme d'hab. Dites Severus, une soirée au Red Rock ce soir ça vous dit ?

Alors là, Severus, il faut assurer. La réponse est non. C'est un pub irlandais, ce qui veut dire que pour les non-irlandais, ça craint.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit-il.

Severus n'a pas l'air sur de lui mais il sourit franchement a Lisa et c'est un bon point. D'un côté, je suis contente parce que ça veut dire qu'il veut rester jusqu'à ce soir. De l'autre, eh bien, une soirée au Red Rock, c'est toujours quelque chose et en plus je parie qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de boire...

-Très bien. Alors à ce soir tous les deux vers 21H. Et pas de bêtise avec les petits hommes verts...

L'écharpe et le bonnet repartent et je ferme, soulagée, cette porte. Enfin seuls. Mon cœur bat très fort. Est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? La seule chose que je sais c'est que je viens de retomber dans ses bras sur le sofa. Mmm...et il embrasse bien…. Très bien même…

Lisa vient de sortir. Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec Catherine... Il faudra que je pense à lui demander ce qu'est « X-Files ». Quelle excuse étrange a-t-elle inventé !

Elle vient de revenir dans mes bras. C'est si bon. Je sens le goût de ses lèvres pénétrer les miennes comme si elles avaient toujours appartenues l'une à l'autre. Nos baisers se font plus profonds. Je caresse ses cheveux et mes mains descendent doucement le long de son dos. Je veux m'aventurer plus loin. Je veux goûter sa peau. Mmm...Je crois qu'elle le veut aussi.

Elle vient de glisser une de ses mains sous ma chemise et cette petite friponne de main remonte le long de mon torse avec des petites caresses circulaires qui me laissent comme des brûlures sucrées sur la peau. La température semble avoir pris quelques degrés d'un coup. Je décide de me venger et, dans un mouvement agile, je lui ôte le haut de son pyjama en soie, découvrant sa féminité dans toute sa splendeur. Je tremble un peu et m'arrête une seconde. Je réalise que l'endroit n'est pas adéquat pour elle. Je refuse que notre première fois se passe sur le sofa. Je la prends dans mes bras et me lève en l'embrassant. Je sens sa poitrine réagir au contact de mon torse nu. Mais quand est-ce qu'elle m'a enlevé ma chemise ? Je ne me souviens plus. Elle me murmure : « attends ! » et se débarrasse du reste de ses vêtements. Je deviens fou. J'ai l'impression de bouillir et me demande si on va trouver un jour la chambre...Car maintenant, c'est mon corps plus que ma tête qui est impatient. Et ce n'est pas la merveilleuse pluie de baisers qu'elle dépose le long de ma clavicule qui va arranger les choses.

Elle est où cette foutue chambre ? Je ne veux pas lui demander car elle a l'air très occupée et je ne vais pas l'interrompre, non ? Par Merlin, elle est là. Je m'approche et la dépose délicatement sur le lit. Oh ! Voilà qu'elle prend la direction des opérations maintenant...Elle me retourne et se retrouve sur moi. Elle me débarrasse de mon pantalon et de mon caleçon puis s'abaisse et m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux en savourant l'instant. Le monde n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus que nous deux. Je sens ses lèvres quitter ma bouche et descendre le long de mon cou. J'ai l'impression que ma peau pétille sous ses baisers. Le désir est si fort dans mon bas ventre que c'en est presque douloureux. Je sais que ça doit être pareil pour elle.

Je le ressens à sa respiration qui s'accélère et à la pression de ses mains le long de mon dos. J'ai envie qu'elle laisse son empreinte en moi, que je sois marqué à jamais. Je veux qu'elle efface une autre empreinte que je voudrais tant oublier. Elle continue sa course lente et douce sur ma peau. J'ai envie de l'embrasser et je l'oblige à remonter. Elle a l'air déçue. Oh ! Mais elle ne le sera pas longtemps ! Je commence l'exploration de son corps avec mes mains et surveille du coin de l'œil les réactions que je provoque sur son visage. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Humm...J'aime ça. Elle est si belle, les yeux à demi clos, appréciant le traitement particulier que je lui fais subir.

Je la mets au supplice en m'approchant tout près d'elle sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais je me mets au supplice aussi... Elle enrage et enfonce ses ongles dans mon dos pour m'inciter à mettre fin à son attente. J'ai le cœur qui bat à trois cent à l'heure et je cède. Notre ballet débute et le plaisir, violent, nous assaille tous les deux...Je voudrais mourir tellement je suis heureux. A bout de souffle elle se blottit dans mes bras, en soupirant d'aise.

Elle murmure et c'est ma récompense suprême :

-Ne me quitte pas. Jamais.

Elle est venue et elle ne partira pas. Je me battrai pour cela.

Et voilà ! C'est un peu court mais la suite sera beaucoup plus longue! Dite moi vite vos avis!

Bonne soirée!

Caitronna


	4. Retournement de situation

Bonsoir à tous ! Alors voilà la jolie suite qui est comme promis plus longue que d'habitude =) !

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des avis (snif j'aurai aimé que sur les 300 lectures plus donne un avis mais bon je suppose que c'est le jeu).

Bonne lecture et a très vite !

**Chapitre 4 : Retournement de situation**

Je viens de me lever pour nous préparer quelque chose à grignoter. Il dort paisiblement, nu, dans mon lit. On dirait qu'il a des années de sommeil à rattraper. Ou alors notre conversation physique l'a épuisé. Oh, j'ai constamment envie de sourire ! Quelle belle journée !

J'ai enfilé sa chemise et je cuisine dans cette tenue depuis quinze bonnes minutes. Il est une heure de l'après-midi passée. Les images de cette nuit passent et repassent encore dans ma tête. Je soupire et j'ai envie de chanter...

J'allume la radio et laisse la musique me bercer pendant que je surveille les pancakes sur le feu. Le piano fait voler ses notes dans tout l'appartement.

_The book of love is long and boring_

_No one can lift the damn thing_

_It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing_

_But I_

_I love it when you read to me_

_And you_

_You can read me anything_

_The book of love has music in it_

_In fact that's where music comes from_

_Some of it is just transcendental_

_Some of it is just really dumb_

_But I_

_I love it when you sing to me_

_And you_

_You can sing me anything_

_The book of love is long and boring_

_And written very long ago_

_It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes_

_And things we're all too young to know_

_But I_

_I love it when you give me things_

_And you_

_You ought to give me wedding rings_

_And I_

_I love it when you give me things_

_(Peter Gabriel-The book of Love)_

J'ai fermé un peu les yeux et je sens deux bras qui m'enlacent par derrière. Humm... C'est lui. Je me retourne et l'embrasse. Je suis si bien. Je suis sûre que je l'ai réveillé avec la musique mais il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Une angoisse terrible me noue l'estomac. La dernière fois que j'ai été si heureuse, c'était...

Oh non, je le serre davantage contre moi... Il se détache un peu de moi.

-Tu sens pas quelque chose ? me demande-t-il... Il sourit et je l'embrasse.

-Non.

-ça sent le brûlé, Cathy.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh les pancakes ….

Je me dépêche de les retirer du feu pendant que lui s'installe à la table de la cuisine. Oh, je suis dégoûtée...Moi qui suis si bonne cuisinière d'ordinaire... Je sauve ce qui peut être sauvé et m'assoie, dépitée, à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas à quel point il est heureux dans cette cuisine, avec moi et mes pancakes trop brûlés. Je ne sais pas qu'il les a attendus toute sa vie ces pancakes. Il passe un bras sur mon épaule.

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois que je me trompe dans mes potions... ça ne fait rien. Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Potion ? Quel terme étonnant ! Je réalise que j'ai envie d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur lui. Non. Je réalise que je veux TOUT savoir sur lui.

-C'est Kelly mon nom de famille ! dis-je . Je te sers un thé ?

-Oui, je veux bien merci. Kelly, c'est irlandais, non ? Comme O'Reilly ?

-Correct. Je suis navrée pour toi mais tu es tombée sur la communauté irlandaise de Londres avec nous... Dont tu verras d'ailleurs d'autres représentants ce soir, enfin, si tu y tiens toujours.. j'ajoute en lui servant sa tasse de thé.

Il trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud.

-Je suis en vacances jusqu'à la rentrée de toute façon alors pourquoi nous ne sortirions pas ce soir ?

En vacances jusqu'à la rentrée ? Non, trop génial... Il est professeur. Comme moi

-Tu es professeur ? Je demande en tentant de goûter un des pancakes rescapés. Il acquiesce, la bouche pleine. Oh il a l'air de les aimer mes pancakes brûlés. J'ai une brusque envie de rire.

-Moi aussi. J'enseigne la littérature au collège de Dayton. Parle-moi de toi. Je veux tout savoir. Je crois que j'ai gaffé. Un nuage passe dans ses yeux. Peut-être est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la marque que j'ai vue sur son bras cette nuit ? Règle n°1 : Ne JAMAIS brusquer un homme. Je vais rattraper le coup.

-Enfin, y'a rien de pressé...On a tout le temps pour se connaître.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est soulagé. Je lui sers un verre de jus de fruit et commence à lui raconter ma vie. Il boit mes paroles et me pose pleins de questions. Je me sens si importante dans ses yeux. Soudain, j'ai peur. Il cherche à retarder le moment de me parler de lui. Que craint-il ? Qu'on reparle de ce qu'il a failli faire cette, nuit ? Oh...et puis je m'en fous ! Carpe Diem... Les ennuis viendront bien assez vite.

J'aime lui poser des questions, je veux tout savoir sur ELLE. Je veux pouvoir sentir tout maîtrisé , que tout soit parfait… Je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec la sorcellerie, elle me prendrait pour un fou au mieux et partirait en courant au pire. Et je ne veux pas, je l'ai trouvé et pour rien au monde je voudrai qu'elle s'en aille… plutôt mourir. Je sais que je ne fais que remettre cela a plus tard et que c'est un jeu dangereux mais je prends le risque.

Nous parlons toute l'après-midi sur son canapé entre quelques tasses de son magnifique chocolat et il est bientôt l'heure de sortir pour retrouver son amie. On se prépare et avant de sortir , elle me regarde et me souris, me prend la main et me dit :

-Tu sais, si j'avais pu répondre à ta place tout à l'heure j'aurai dit non pour le bar, ne pas être irlandais et courir au Red Rock , c'est courageux, dit-elle en s'esclaffant.

-Oh, je suppose que je prendrais tout l'ampleur de mon courage très rapidement alors ? Je ne vois en quoi ce bar moldus pourrai me faire peur à moi mais il est vrai que je n'étais pas complètement serein non plus…

Je savais que ce nom me disait quelque chose... Ce pub irlandais se trouve dans la rue du Chaudron Baveur. Catherine s'est garée quelques rues plus loin et nous marchons main dans la main. Elle est vraiment très jolie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me trouver ? Elle a revêtu une jolie robe verte qui lui dégage les épaules et de petites créoles dorées pendent à ses oreilles. Elle m'a prêté des affaires de son défunt mari et j'ai retenu un sourire quand elle m'a dit que ce costume m'allait comme un gant. Oui, bien sûr, c'est le cas ! Mais ma baguette magique est passée par là. Je prie pour que nous ne rencontrions personne que je connais...

Oh NON NON NON ! PAS LUI ! Je baisse la tête et presse le pas avec Catherine ,qui je le sais va bientôt se demander ce qui ce passe.

-Professeur Rogue I J'entends derrière moi.

NON. Je lève les yeux au ciel en me disant que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Catherine se retourne et me dit :-Je crois qu'on t'appelle...

Son immense silhouette s'avance vers nous.

-Bonsoir, professeur Rogue. Oh ! Je suis si content de vous revoir. Si vous saviez comme le professeur Dumbledore se faisait du souci...

-Ah ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour toi ! dit Catherine avec un air de victoire. Si elle savait...Elle est incroyable. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'étonner de la taille de Hagrid. Il faut que je m'en sorte avant que cet abruti ne dise un mot de trop.

-J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul, je dis sans conviction.

-Vous ne nous présentez pas, professeur ?

Depuis tout à l'heure, il regarde Catherine d'un air étonné. J'imagine facilement ce qu'il peut penser. Comment un homme aussi sombre, grincheux peut-il avoir à son bras une jeune femme aussi lumineuse qu'elle ? Remarquez, je ne le sais pas moi non plus.

-Catherine Kelly, dit-elle en serrant sa grosse main. Elle est vraiment loin d'être effrayée.

-Enchanté. Dit-il. Je m'appelle Hagrid. J'allais boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Vous m'accompagnez ? Hagrid invitant le professeur Rogue à boire un verre ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'aurais pas été accompagnée par Catherine, il ne m'aurait même pas adressé la parole.

-Malheureusement sous sommes déjà attendu...je réponds.

-Juste cinq minutes, c'est en face, dit Hagrid.

J'ai l'intuition que Catherine a envie d'y aller. Pas maintenant, mon ange. Un jour, on ira, c'est promis ! Je n'ai pas de vœu plus cher que de voir tes yeux s'illuminer de bonheur quand je te ferais découvrir pour la première fois la magie du Chemin de Traverse. Mais pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt I

-Allez...dit-elle d'un regard suppliant.

Je sens qu' Hagrid l'adore déjà. Ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est tout le contraire de moi, Catherine. La chaleur, la lumière, la vie. Ses yeux sont si beaux. Je suis si occupé à lutter contre l'envie que j'ai de lui dire oui que je ne vois pas le regard surpris que porte le géant sur nous deux. C'est trop tôt.

-Une autre fois, c'est promis.

D'un côté, elle a l'air déçu. De l'autre, elle a cette moue enfantine qui me fait dire que la perspective d'une autre soirée avec moi la réjouit. Elle est entrain de devenir une vraie drogue pour moi. Il s'éloigne petit à petit le maître des potions qui voulait garder le contrôle sur tout. Je réalise que depuis hier soir je ne contrôle plus rien et que ça ne me déplait pas.

-Vous avez l'air différent, professeur. Dit Hagrid.

Sans blague. N'importe quel homme a l'air différent avec une sublime jeune femme au bras ! Je n'ai pas conscience que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire.

-Bonsoir Hagrid, je dis froidement.

-J'ai été enchantée de vous connaître, dit Catherine dans un merveilleux sourire.

-Moi aussi, répond Hagrid. Nous nous éloignons rapidement et je m'écarte pour lui tenir obligeamment la porte à l'entrée du Red Rock.

Dieu que j'aime cet endroit...J'ai la même sensation à chaque fois. Cette musique qui coule dans mes veines bourdonnant à mes oreilles... L'odeur de cigarette mêlée à cette odeur si particulière de la bière... Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Severus.

Qui était ce Hagrid ? Trop tard ! Je ne peux plus réfléchir. Ma tornade aux cheveux violets vient de faire sa réapparition... Et elle a vu nos deux mains enlacées.

-Ah, je le savais ! Je le savais que je dérangeais ce matin ! Je te connais trop ma grande !

Je rougis car je sais à son sourire qu'elle a compris ce que nous avons fait quand elle est partie. Pour le coup, Severus est gêné aussi car je sens sa main qui serre plus fort la mienne. Oh, c'est trop mimi. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener mais en tout cas, j'ai bien envie que ça continue...

Nous nous installons à une table et Lisa nous commande un pichet de bière. Je prie pour qu'il tienne l'alcool car ça ne fait que commencer... Moi, je demande au serveur un cocktail sans alcool malgré l'envie qui me prend d'un bloody mary. Après tout, je conduis !

Et la discussion débute. Il a l'air à l'aise. Oh, non ! Il vient de dire que j'ai menti pour X-Files et que nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le pont la nuit dernière...Je sens le regard plein de reproche de Lisa. Il serre ma main sous la table d'un air de dire que tout ira bien.

Je crois qu'il a entrepris la séduction de Lisa. Et j'ai envie de sourire parce que ça veut dire qu'il veut que ça continue entre nous... Oh, je vais le gâter ce soir !

Aye. Les ennuis commencent. Ben… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

-Salut les filles, ça va ? Ben dévisage méchamment Severus. Il ne faut pas être très futé pour voir qu'il m'accompagne et que c'est loin d'être seulement un ami puisque j'ai toujours ma main dans la sienne... S'il continue de le regarder comme cela, je lui colle une gifle !

Ça lui fera du bien ! Il me court après depuis la mort de Patrick sans comprendre que je ne suis pas mais alors pas du tout intéressée... Je cherche un homme qui a plus de trois neurones quand même, et encore les siens ne fonctionnent pas tous en même temps. Il est méchant et macho et j'ai horreur de cela ! Il se pavane sans arrêt et franchement plus rebutant, ce n'est vraiment pas possible…

-Je peux te parler ? Me dit-il.

NON. NON et NON. Mais je sais que je dois le faire parce que sinon il va s'incruster et je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'il ne va pas faire ami-ami avec Severus. Je n'ai pas envie que ça tourne au pugilat organisé. Je me lève. Severus me regarde d'un air de dire qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie que j'aille parler avec lui.

Ouh ! Qu'il est sexy ce regard ! Un mélange de jalousie et d'instinct de propriétaire... Mais il ne me bloque pas le bras et me laisse y aller. Il est génial, je le savais. Je suis Ben un peu plus loin.

-C'est qui ce type ?

-Mon petit ami.

-Quoi ? Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Ce bonhomme aux cheveux gras ?

J'ai envie de hurler. Severus ? Un bonhomme aux cheveux gras ? Calme toi, Cathy. Calme toi.

-Parfaitement. En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

Il m'attrape le poignet. Il me fait mal, cet enfoiré ! Je jette un coup d'œil à la table de Lisa et Severus. Il nous regarde et commence à se lever mais Lisa le retient. Elle a de ces coups de génie parfois...

-Tu me lâches tout de suite !

-Tu es à moi, Catherine.

Mais il ne comprend rien ! Je ne veux pas de lui.

\- Jamais, tu ne m'entends, jamais ! Les gens autour de nous se retournent.

Tiens, Philippe est là aussi...Il s'approche. J'adore Philippe. Il travaille avec moi au collège et c'est le plus cultivé des profs de sport que je n'ai jamais connus.

-Un problème, Catherine ? dit-il. Ben me lâche.

-Non, rien. Je retourne vers la table sans un regard pour Ben. Soulagée, je m'assois à côté de Lisa.

-Ça va ? Me demande Severus.

J'acquiesce de la tête doucement. Lisa rigole pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vous ne savez pas le nombre de jaloux que vous allez faire, Severus...dit-elle. Notre Cathy est la célibataire la plus convoitée de ce côté-ci de la Tamise. Et il prononce alors la plus belle des phrases que j'ai entendues depuis longtemps.

-Je réalise à peine encore, Lisa, la chance que j'ai.

Je veux de la poésie dans ma vie et c'est ce qu'il m'apporte. Ses yeux chantent. Sa bouche. Ses mains. Je repense à cette nuit. Est-ce cela l'amour qui bouleverse tout dans la vie ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir ressenti cela avec Patrick et pourtant je l'aimais, ça, j'en suis sûre ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Tiens ! Une danse traditionnelle irlandaise…. J'ai bien envie de danser et de rire avec lui en lui apprenant. Je me lève et lui dis, solennellement.

-Vous dansez, M. Severus Rogue ? Il me regarde, surpris et répond.

-Je ne suis pas doué tu sais.

-Ça ne fait rien, je vais t'apprendre.

J'attrape sa main et nous nous installons dans un coin. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas doué mais au bout d'un moment, il est capable d'enchaîner quelques pas. Brusquement il en a assez et il m'attrape la taille et nous tournons, tournons, tournons en riant.

Je sais qu'il n'a jamais ri comme cela. Nous nous arrêtons et j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Mais je ne crains rien, il me tient fermement. Je croise son regard et il m'embrasse.

-Où on va, toi et moi ? me murmure-t-il près de l'oreille. Je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes et réponds.

-Loin, j'espère.

NON ! On vient de se prendre un pichet de bière lancé par quelqu'un derrière nous. Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder. C'est Ben. Il hurle.

-Eh Pauvre tâche ! Viens voir ici si t'es un homme !

NON NON NON ! Je n'ai pas le temps de l'arrêter. Severus lui fonce dessus et commence à le corriger. Une, puis deux tables volent en éclat. Ma parole, il est sacrément doué car Ben est quand même fort ! Rapidement plusieurs hommes costauds de la salle s'interposent.

Je trouve incroyable ce qui est en train de se passer. Les irlandais jettent Ben dehors et le patron s'approche de Severus pour l'aider à se relever. Je m'avance près de lui.

-Vous vous êtes battu comme un vrai irlandais, Monsieur ?

Ça, c'est un sacré compliment venant de O'flaherty. Le patron du bar est un irlandais pur souche.

-Rogue, je dis toute fière, Severus Rogue, c'est mon petit ami !

Severus a compris le compliment car il sourit. Je l'aide à s'asseoir. Il a pris un bon coup sur la joue. Il est quitte pour un super cocard demain. Je lui passe la glace qu'a apporté le patron du bar et lui dit.

-Je n'en reviens pas des problèmes que je t'ai créés. Il m'attrape la main.

-Je t'aime, dit-il. J'ai le souffle coupé et je l'embrasse. Il esquisse un mouvement de douleur.

-Oh désolé, je dis furtivement. -C'est rien. Je caresse sa joue avec ma main et lui dit.

-Et dire que je ne croyais pas aux coups de foudre…

Elle dort nue sur mon torse. Je ris encore en pensant à ce moldu, quel abruti ce Ben, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance en tombant sur moi.

Je sais à présent que je ferai tout pour elle, si qui que ce soit aura un problème avec Cathy à l'avenir, c'est avec moi qu'il faudra qu'il faire face à présent…

Je me sens pousser des ailes… mon Dieu je crois que je ressemble à ces adolescents boutonneux attardés de Poudlard à qui j'ai le malheur d'enseigner encore…

Qu'elle est belle ! Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder. Il est tard et la nuit est bien avancée mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux. Je voudrais que cet instant soit éternel. Demain, je dirais à Dumbledore que je quitte Poudlard.

Un bruit attire mon attention. C'est la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas ouvrir. C'est mauvais signe. Le bruit reprend. Mon bel ange remue. Oh, je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille. Elle a besoin de sommeil. Il faut que j'aille ouvrir.

Je me dégage de son étreinte avec difficulté et me lève doucement, prenant garde à chaque mouvement de ne pas provoquer de bruit qui la réveillerait. J'ouvre la fenêtre. Fumseck. Il tient un message dans son bec. Je le prends et il s'envole.

_Urgent. Revenez à Poudlard. Immédiatement. Dumbledore. _

C'est sérieux. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas écrit. Je referme la fenêtre le cœur serré. Je regarde Catherine et sourit en tentant de me persuader que tout ira bien. Après tout, je ne vais la quitter que quelques heures. Je griffonne un message assez rapidement et sans plus réfléchir et réprime l'envie de l'embrasser avant de partir. Je dépose le message dans la cuisine. J'ai mal au cœur rien qu'en sortant de l'appartement. Quelque chose ne va pas. J'espère que quoi que ce soit, je retrouverai vite ma Catherine. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle désormais, je le sens.

Mais je sens aussi un poids sur ma poitrine, je pressens un mauvais signe, je ferme les yeux et prend mon courage à deux mains, plus vite j'y serais, plus vite je reviendrai.

Je rentre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore complètement défait. Ça m'a fendu le cœur de la quitter tôt ce matin, si belle, dormant si paisiblement allongée nue sur le lit. Mais je sais que si le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé Fumseck, c'est qu'il y a une excellente raison.

Venez-vite. C'est urgent disait le message. Il a un visage fermé. C'est mauvais signe. Je le savais.

-Asseyez-vous, Severus dit-il le visage grave.

Potter est là, dans le coin. Lui aussi ne sourit pas.

-Lucius s'est enfui d'Azkaban.

La nouvelle me tombe dessus, comme un coup sec, je suis sonné, moi qui reste de marbre en général… C'est impossible. La prison est gardée par les géants à présent, comment aurait-il fait ? Ce sont surtout les conséquences qui me sautent aux yeux…. Il veut ma peau. C'est moi qui l'ai capturé quelques temps auparavant, c'est moi qui l'ai trahi, qui ait aidé à renverser son maître. En liberté, il n'aura qu'un but. Ma mort. Et je pense à Catherine. Il ne doit pas apprendre son existence. Quel plaisir ce serait pour lui de m'infliger la douleur de perdre ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde…. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste bloqué par cette pensée, le temps n'a plus de prise sur moi … J'ai pris ma décision, je ne dois plus la revoir. Jamais. C'est fini.

Quelques minutes ont du s'écouler au moins car Dumbledore tousse et Potter me regarde comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Dumbledore reprend :

-je vous ai fait rappeler à Poudlard car c'est le seul endroit où vous êtes en sécurité, pour le moment Severus et vous le savez. Lucius est prêt et ne reculera devant rien pour satisfaire son objectif. Je ne peux le permettre. Il est vraiment déterminer à…

-A tout tenter pour avoir ma tête, je sais. Dis-je d'une voix lointaine.

-J'ai une équipe d'Aurors sur le coup, dit Potter. Oh, il a pris du galon depuis la victoire finale ! Ils lui ont confié la direction d'une brigade au ministère ?

-Hagrid m'a raconté que...dit Dumbledore. Je tousse. Je n'ai pas envie que Potter sache ce que j'ai fait depuis Noël.

-Ça ira, monsieur le Directeur. Je vais immédiatement reprendre les cours à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était.

Je me lève et quitte le bureau, prenant la direction de mes cachots.

Comme si de rien n'était... Non, mais qu'est-ce que je croyais, moi ? Que j'avais le droit d'être heureux comme tous les autres ? Ça devait finir comme ça...Moi, seul dans mes cachots. J'ai envie de hurler et je balance d'un revers de la main tous les livres de mon bureau à terre, y compris quelques flacons et des babioles. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi, je sers si fort les bords de mon bureau qu'il pourrait céder...

Et merde, bordel, quel batard ce Malefoy …..Si seulement je l'avais tué auparavent , rien de cela ne m'arriverais, j'aurai du le tuer !

Je le hais. Je le hais. La prochaine fois que je me retrouverais en face de Lucius Malfoy, ce sera pour lui planter un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ?

Bisous

Caitronna


	5. L'être aimé est un sorcier

**Chapitre 5 L'être aimé est un sorcier :**

Coucou à tous ! Merci infini aux personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire…. Çela deviens plutôt rare … donc ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire…. C'est une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a 10 ans et je m'autorise aujourd'hui à la réécrire complètement à partir du chapitre 7…

Très bonne lecture !

J'ouvre les yeux et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai froid. J'examine à tâtons mon lit. J'ai l'impression que je vais manquer d'air. Il est parti.

Il ne peut pas avoir fait cela... Il n'avait pas le droit, pas après la nuit que nous avons passée. Un espoir m'assaille violemment …il est dans la cuisine et me prépare le petit déjeuner... Je souris. Oui, c'est cela. Je refuse de noter qu'aucune odeur ne vient me chatouiller les narines. Je me lève rapidement, enfile un tee-shirt qui traînait par là et me dirige dans la cuisine.

De l'air. De l'air s'il vous plait….. Il est parti, vraiment parti. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je m'appuie sur la table. Oh, il y a un mot. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

_Cathy, J'ai dû partir. Très important. Je t'expliquerais bientôt. Severus. _

Quoi ? C'est tout ? J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je l'aurais entendu si le téléphone avait sonné. Et il n'a même pas laissé un numéro où je pourrais le joindre.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne reviendra pas. Je ne peux pas m'être trompée sur lui à ce point. Il n'est pas homme à dire à une femme qu'il l'aime et à la quitter le lendemain. Que s'est-il passé ? Il faut qu'il revienne. Mon Dieu, je vous en prie ramenez-le-moi.

Etrangement, mes yeux se posent sur une photo de Patrick et dans un mouvement de violent, je l'attrape et la jette sur le carrelage. Du verre brisé. Je tombe à genoux. J'ai si mal. Pourquoi la vie s'entête-t-elle à me prendre tous ceux que j'aime ?

Il n'est toujours pas revenu…

Les cours ont repris depuis une semaine au collège. Heureusement, je n'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond dans mon appartement. Lisa n'arrête pas de téléphoner si bien que j'ai décidé de le débrancher. Je veux retrouver le calme de mes copies et de mes élèves appliqués. J'allume la radio alors que je prends mon petit déjeuner ce matin, tout dans cet appartement me le rappelle. Et même la musique s'en mêle maintenant...

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

It's not warm when she's away

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

She always gone too long anytime she goes away

Wonder this time where she's gone

Wonder if she's gone to stay

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

This house just ain't no home anytime she goes away

_(Bill Withers - Ain't No Sunshine)_

La voix du chanteur, rauque, s'élève et me donne envie de pleurer. Elle était dans un film, cette chanson... Quel film déjà ? Je ne me souviens plus. Ah si ! Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill ! J'ai toujours aimé ces histoires d'amour où deux êtres que tout sépare se retrouvent…. Oh, et puis ce qu'elle dit à la fin, c'est ce que je ressens…. Ou du moins ce que je ressentais …

_Je suis juste une fille qui demande à un garçon de l'aimer... _

Deux mondes opposés. Mmmh. Etrangement, cette chanson me redonne de l'espoir. Et j'ai une idée. Je décroche mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Lisa. La voix ensommeillée de mon amie me répond. Mince, je l'ai réveillée, il est tôt et elle devait sans doute travailler hier soir !

-Allo. Lisa O'Reilly.

-Lisa, c'est Catherine.

-Cathy! Ça va? Me répond-t-elle affolée.

-Oui. Dis-moi, ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ?

-Sortir ? Un silence accompagne sa réflexion. Je suis capable de la voir cogiter...

-Tu déprimes depuis que cet enfoiré t'a quitté mais tu veux sortir ce soir ? Pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai. Il faut que je le retrouve, Lisa, ne serait-ce que pour le gifler de ce qu'il m'a fait...

-Ah ! Ça c'est ma Cathy! Oui, allons lui donner ce qu'il mérite ! J'ai aussi envie de lui dire deux mots ! On se retrouve où et à quelle heure pour débuter notre petite enquête ?

-Enfile ta casquette de Sherlock Holmes pour 21h ce soir devant le Red Rock, j'ai ma petite idée...

–Ca marche ma grande ! A ce soir.

-Oui à ce soir, merci Lisa.

-Oh et Cathy ?

-oui ?

-Heureuse de te retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il regrette déjà cette fuite ce saligaud…

-Mmh peut être ma Lisa, peut être…

-Stevens ! Quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor !

Cet abruti a encore renversé son chaudron. Comment se fait-il que chaque année depuis que je suis professeur à Poudlard, des nouvelles générations de Londubat naissent ? Je suis fatigué de tous ces incompétents et je commence à regretter les années de Potter et de ses amis à Poudlard. Au moins, il y avait Miss Granger dans cette époque révolue pas si lointaine.

J'ai repris le rôle du sinistre professeur Rogue et je suis, depuis que les cours ont repris, encore plus terrifiant, je le sais. Un rien m'énerve et je vois la peur dans le regard des élèves ….cette peur qu'ils ont tous de moi. A présent, certains des premières années rentrent même dans mon cours en tremblant, je les vois. Et pas un pour se lever et me défier !

Je travaille comme un forcené, multipliant les expérimentations sur mes potions et tentant d'oublier cette parenthèse de Noël. La parenthèse. J'en ai de ces mots, moi ! Elle était si belle, cette parenthèse, si douce... Mais sa vie a plus de prix que mon bonheur lui-même.

Qui aurait cru cela ? Rogue se souciant du bonheur et de la tranquillité d'une moldue ? Je me damnerais pour elle, je le sais. Severus Rogue et une moldue, si Potter savait ça… si le monde magique savait ça… ils penseraient tous que je l'aurai empoisonné ou quelque chose comme ça… N'importe quoi …

Enfin, maintenant peu importe, ça n'a pas d'importance ce qu'ils auraient pensé ou ce qu'ils pensent, c'est fini maintenant.

La cloche sonne et les élèves quittent la salle. Je me retourne et personne ne voit la larme qui coule sur ma joue, perdue. Soudain, je réalise et l'essuie, étonné. Rogue qui pleure... Mais qu'a-t-elle fait de moi ? Comme elle me manque …

Mais je sais que je dois me résigner, je ne peux rien faire d'autre, tout autre choix serait égoïste, et l'égoïsme j'ai déjà donné je crois et ce pour toute une génération. Si elle savait …

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, dans mon passé et sans Cathy à mes côtés…

Combien de temps vais-je tenir ?

Je ne sais pas, je regarde au loin, dans le vide, celui qui sera le seul à mes côtés désormais…

Le coeur battant, nous voilà, ma meilleure amie et moi grelottant devant le Red Rock. Je n'en reviens pas, comme j'ai ri quand je l'ai vue arriver. Elle a vraiment mis une casquette à la Sherlock Holmes ! Oh, ma Lisa... Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour m'arracher un sourire en ce moment ?

-Alors où va-t-on ? me demande-t-elle.

-On cherche le Chaudron Baveur. C'est étonnant, Hagrid nous avait dit que c'était juste en face ?

Nous traversons la rue et n'apercevons qu'un simple magasin de disque et une librairie assez miteuse. Je tatonne la devanture du magasin de disque, fermé pour cause de fête de la fin de...je n'arrive pas à lire...de Voldemort ? Qui c'est celui-là ? Un joueur de tennis roumain ? Bon sang... Hagrid avait dit en face, c'est que c'était en face. Il n'y a quand même pas cinquante façons de concevoir « en face »...

Et voilà qu'on se retrouve comme deux simples d'esprit avec ma Lisa a toucher les devantures en faisant de multiples allez retour sur les deux trois malheureuses boutiques de la rue, sans succès. Si quelqu'un nous aperçoit, il va serait capable d'appeler les fous !

-Hum Hum, vous cherchez quelque chose mesdames ? La voix provenait d'une femme, qui est apparu de nulle part et d'un coup.

Je la regarde et j'ai un choc. Tout comme Lisa. Qui aurait dit que nous allions croiser un duplicata de la même collection que ma Lisa ce soir ? C'est une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et rouges qui nous regarde maintenant. Nous sommes gênées toutes les deux. En effet, comment expliquer ce que je fais là, tâtonnant la devanture d'un magasin fermé ? Mais je ne me démonte pas.

-Nous cherchons le Chaudron Baveur ! C'est très important ! Dis-je peu sûre de moi.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Lisa est à demi-morte de rire. Y'a de quoi ! Une personne normale verrait bien qu'il n'y a aucune trace du Chaudron Baveur ou d'un quelconque magazin de la sorte dans le coin mise à part les vielles boutiques déjà présentes. Je commence à me dire que je suis malade et que nous serions mieux, avec Lisa, à siroter un bloody-mary en face plutôt que de perdre notre temps.

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en nous regardant de manière suspicieuse en plissant ses yeux dorés. Mais n'étaient-ils pas verts à l'instant? Bon Dieu je perds la tête…

Pourquoi dit-elle ? Ahaha ! Victoire ! Elle sait donc où il est. Je parie que c'est l'un de ces clubs fermés où on ne peut rentrer qu'avec un mot de passe. Lisa est toujours à côté de moi et semble étonnée. En effet, ce qu'elle vient de dire démontre que le Chaudron Baveur existe bel et bien.

-Je désire parler à Severus Rogue, j'ajoute, espérant qu'elle le connaît.

Elle s'approche et dit.

-Sans blague ? Rigole-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que deux moldues peuvent bien lui vouloir ? Je suis très impatiente de le savoir, il va falloir tout m'expliquer !

Son rire m'agace mais elle m'est sympathique.

-Moldue ? Décidément, il vit dans un drôle de monde... Je continue dans ma ligne de franchise.

-Je suis sa petite amie. Elle me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ? Sérieux ? Vous plaisantez ? Oh ! Ça commence à bien faire. Elle est sympathique mais quand même. C'est le moment que choisit Lisa pour intervenir.

-Je vous assure que c'est vrai... Même qu'il a l'air d'embrasser sacrément bien, hein, Cathy ! me dit-elle en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je rougis. Je repense à nos baisers et ça me donne de la force. Elle me fixe avec un air encore plus choqué qu'auparavant mais poursuit tout de même :

-Vous allez me raconter tout cela alors... Le chaudron baveur est là, regardez ! Dit-elle.

Nous regardons de nouveau l'espace entre le magasin de disque et la librairie miteuse et il y a en effet une petite porte. Comment est-ce que nous avons fait pour la rater ? C'est vraiment une histoire de fou…Nous la suivons et entrons.

Je n'en reviens pas comme l'espace à l'intérieur est grand et chaleureux. Je tombe sous le charme de cet endroit immédiatement. C'est littéralement magique...Je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Et je sais au silence de Lisa qu'elle est autant sous le charme que moi. Un homme joufflu qui tient le bar salue la jeune femme qui nous accompagne. Une grande table grise trône au milieu de la salle principale avec les restes des clients précédents. Au mur plusieurs affiches sont exposées, on dirait qu'elles sortent d'un vieux journal défraichi…. Mais on dirait que les images bougent ? Bon ça suffit, je secoue la tête et regarde ma Lisa, je pense qu'elle est aussi abasourdie que moi…

-Hello, Tonks, comment ça va ?

-Très bien, Tom. Tu as une table tranquille pour nous ? J'observe de nouveau la salle. Les gens sont étranges. On dirait qu'ils sont tous déguisés. Je repense à la façon dont Severus était habillé quand je l'ai rencontré. Ma parole, mais ces gens sont tous habillés pareils !

Un coup d'oeil vers Lisa. Elfe est bouche bée. Ah ! Elle ne pensait pas que notre aventure prendrait une telle tournure... Elle me murmure :

-Il fréquente de drôle de gens, ton Severus...

-Tu as peur ?

-Pas du tout, j'adore cet endroit. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas mais je suis à mon aise !

Arff ma Lisa, elle me fera toujours rire… Nous suivons notre nouvelle amie et nous installons toutes les trois à une table un peu en retrait.

-D'abord, les présentations, je m'appelle Tonks. Et je connais Severus. Vous pouvez me parler en toute confiance... Dites-moi tout, je veux tout savoir !

Quel drôle de nom... J'hésite à parler, je ne sais pas qui elle est par rapport à Severus, et si elle était à classer parmi les « dangers » ? Mais je sais au fond de moi que je dois prendre la parole pour tout lui raconter car je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ma seule chance présentement pour avoir des nouvelles de Severus, oui l'envie de le voir me donne de l'élan.

Je sens qu'il y a dans ma voix toute la passion que j'ai pour lui et je revis en parlant des rares moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Quand j'ai fini mon exposé, elle me regarde étrangement.

-Vous qui le connaissez, dites-moi ce que je dois en penser ? C'est un goujat qui m'a laissé tomber après avoir passé une nuit avec moi ? Enfin deux...

Elle secoue la tête chaleureusement et me prends la main.

-Pas du tout mon p'tit. Je n'imaginais pas Rogue comme vous le décrivez mais je commence à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il a voulu vous protéger.

-La protéger ? Interromps Lisa, énervée. En ne lui donnant pas de nouvelles ? En la quittant après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait ?

-Ne vous énervez pas, dit Tonks. Je n'y suis pour rien. Il y a tellement de choses que vous ignorez toutes les deux sur lui... Et elle, elle sait ! Bon sang, elle va me le dire ce qu'elle sait...

-Je vous en prie, dis-je d'un ton implorant. Je ne dors plus depuis qu'il est parti. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé même si nous ne devons plus jamais nous revoir. Silence. Elle a l'air de réfléchir.

-Très bien, dit-elle. Il va sans doute m'écharper pour ce que je vais faire mais je crois que vous le méritez. Vous avez l'air de l'aimer vraiment et, à vous entendre parler, à mon avis, c'est réciproque... Demain, vous pouvez réserver votre journée. Je vous emmène à Poudlard, là où il travaille ! Peu importe les conséquences, on va y aller. Je dois demander une autorisation ou deux avant mais tout devrai bien se passer !

Je regarde Lisa d'un air réjouie. Je vais revoir Severus !

Mais elle ajoute.

-Il faut me promettre de ne me poser aucune question demain quand je vous emmènerai le voir. Sinon, je ne vous aiderai pas.

Je promets. Je promets. Bien trop contente. Pensez donc. Je vais revoir Severus !

Elle rit et nous commandons à Tom des consommations. Je ne fais pas attention avec quel argent elle les paie. J'ai réussi. Demain, il sera de nouveau devant moi et mon cœur tremble à cette pensée... Néanmoins, il a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. Tous ces mystères, ça commence à me fatiguer sérieusement.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché. J'ai transplané jusqu'à son appartement cette nuit. Dans la pénombre du salon, je la regarde allongée sur le sofa. Elle n'a pas un sommeil tranquille et s'agite beaucoup. Je n'aurai qu'un geste à faire, un seul geste pour la réveiller et la toucher …Est-ce à cause de moi qu'elle est dans cet état-là ?

J'aimerai pouvoir rester là pendant des heures, mais je sais que ce serait malsain à force, et puis si elle se réveille ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ?

_Salut c'est moi je suis là finalement sans être là, tu fais un juste un beau rêve, rendors-toi mon amour, je t'aime …_

Non, je dois être raisonnable et partir tant que je le peux encore !

Dans son sommeil agité elle fait tomber un paquet de copies de la petite table. Je m'approche doucement et les ramasse. Mes yeux se posent sur sa nuque dégagée car ses cheveux retombent de l'autre côté. Ma main tremble. Je réalise que j'ai besoin d'elle, terriblement besoin d'elle. L'air commence à se faire rare, brusquement. J'étouffe. Je me baisse et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis transplane, une boule infâme au creux de l'estomac.

Je suis assez stressée, on a rendez-vous dans une heure avec Lisa …. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué encore ? Et si je n'arrivai jamais jusqu'à lui ? Et quand bien même ? Il faudra me maitriser une fois face à lui… mon Severus, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça hein ? Je croyais… Je ne tiens plus et je fonds en larmes, je suis sur le sol froid de ma cuisine. Comment suis-je tombé ? Je ne ressens plus rien tellement j'ai mal.

Bam Bam

-Cathy ? Ouvre c'est Lisa ! Heureusement j'ai laissé la porte ouverte. Quelques instants plus tard, elle me serre de ces bras minces… ces trois couches d'écharpes me tombent dessus… oh ma Lisa….

-Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais hein ? Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-Jamais.

\- Vas-y seule ma Cathy, moi sinon je vais le tuer et tu ne pourras pas lui parler ! Tu n'en aurais pas le temps, qu'il serait déjà en charpie.

-Oui je crois que c'est le mieux…

Tonks nous regarde, nous sommes devant le chaudron baveur. Je comprend de toute façon que Tonks comptait n'emmener depuis le départ que moi.

-Bien je suis prête et je vous suis.

-On va rentrer toutes les deux dans la cheminée et vous me laissez faire, OK ?

Dans la cheminée ? Tiens tiens... Est-ce que je suis réveillée ou suis-je en plein rêve dans mon lit ?

Je me demande si la femme qui est avec moi n'est pas un peu dérangée... Après tout, je ne sais pas dans quoi j'ai mis les pieds.

-Comment ça la cheminée ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

-On n'avait dit pas de question !

-Bon mais si c'est une caméra cachée, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle…

Je m'avance dans la cheminée et me tiens à côté d'elle. Elle me tend une espèce de poudre et me dit.

-Vous la jetez à terre quand je vous le dis et vous prononcez clairement « Poudlard ». C'est compris ? J'acquiesce, un peu surprise et elle me prend la main.

-Maintenant. Dit-elle.

Je jette la poudre à terre et dit : « Poudlard ». Je sens la main de Tonks dans la mienne et soudain, j'ai peur parce que je ne contrôle plus rien. Je me sens comme aspirée dans le vide et j'ai de la suie plein les yeux. Je ne vois plus rien. Tout semble tourner et tourner autour de moi et soudain, je me sens tomber en avant. Je me cogne à terre et, sous le choc je reste quelques instants sans bouger les yeux fermés.

-ça va, Catherine ? me dit Tonks.

Je me relève et me frotte les yeux et...Que c'est merveilleux ! Nous sommes dans un château et la pièce est si vaste que je ne vois pas le plafond... Devant mes yeux rougis et éblouis par les lieux, Tonks me sourit et dit.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

-On dirait un conte de fée...C'est très joli, mais c'est vraiment une école ? On a vraiment voyagé avec une cheminée ? Je rêve ou bien ?

-Ici, c'est là où les visiteurs arrivent avec la poudre de cheminette car il n'est pas possible de transplaner dans Poudlard. Je dois la regarder les yeux en points d'interrogation car elle ajoute.

-Mais Rogue vous expliquera tout cela mieux lui-même...

-Vous n'allez répondre à aucune de mes questions hein ? je demande, sous le charme littéralement de cet endroit et me demandant toujours comment j'ai pu atterrir ici.

-Très bien… accrochez-vous, mon p'tit parce que vous allez en apprendre de belles... Ici c'est une école de sorcellerie...

J'ai l'esprit ouvert mais là c'est une nouvelle un peu difficile à avaler. Une Ecole de sorciers ? Et Severus est professeur ici ? Ça veut dire que c'est lui aussi un... Elle semble lire dans mes pensées car elle ajoute.

-Et oui ! Vous êtes sorti avec un sorcier !

La magie...Bien sûr... C'est l'unique façon d'expliquer comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Mes pensées se tournent vers Severus et un sentiment de colère m'assaille. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? J'aurais pu comprendre. Nos mondes sont très différents, je le sens, mais j'aurais pu comprendre... Je ris en repensant au mensonge que j'avais fourni à Lisa sur X-Files… On y est pas loin finalement… Si Lisa était là elle serait ravie...

Oui j'aurais pu comprendre… ma colère revient mais le désir aussi … Oh, j'ai envie de le voir. Tout de suite.

-Emmenez-moi le voir, Tonks, je vous en prie.

-Il doit être en cours à l'heure qu'il est. Suivez-moi.

Nous commençons notre périple à travers le château et je suis de plus en plus éblouie par tout ce que je vois. Ces tableaux qui s'animent, les armures qui se battent...

Quelques élèves sortent des couloirs, chacun semble tenir un bout de bois, certain on des crapauds,… je souris, c'est vraiment unique…

Oh, mon dieu !

-PEEVES !

Un fantôme vient de tourbillonner autour de moi en criant : « moldue !moldue ! » Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure...Il y a des fantômes ! J'ai la sensation que c'est tout mon univers qui s'effondre, sans dessus-dessous... Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas parlé de tout cela ? Pourquoi ? Tonks me montre une porte et dit :

-C'est là. Mais il est en cours alors vous n'avez qu'à attendre , je crois qu'ils ont bientôt terminé..

Il fait si froid dans ce sous-sol…

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour la pousser sur le côté et d'attraper la poignée de la lourde porte en bois …

J'ai l'impression d'être enserrée dans un étau. Et mon coeur... Il va s'arrêter de battre quand je vais le voir, pour sûr ! J'ouvre la porte violemment et entre, provoquant une exclamation de stupeur chez les élèves. Mais je ne vois que lui. Severus. Enfin.

Elle est là. Catherine. A Poudlard. Comment a-t-elle fait ? Je lis dans son regard qu'elle est terriblement furieuse, et brisée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle s'avance, ses merveilleux cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules. Le silence dans les cachots est assourdissant. Et vlan ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me gifle. Elle me regarde d'un air haineux et tourne les talons, faisant signe de s'en aller. Je lui attrape le bras et nous nous dévisageons. Si je retournais la tête, je verrais les yeux surpris des élèves devant la scène qui se déroule devant leurs yeux. Mais je ne vois qu'elle. Elle m'a tellement manqué.

Ses yeux s'adoucissent un peu et je sais que je lui ai manqué. Je l'attire à moi, nos fronts se touchent et j'attrape son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse fortement, sentant avec satisfaction qu'elle s'abandonne à notre étreinte. Les élèves applaudissent. Mais je n'entends rien. Je sens juste sous mes lèvres sa chaleur qui s'insinue en moi. C'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène...Une immense bouffée d'oxygène. Je me détache un peu d'elle et nous restons front contre front quelques secondes.

-Tu vas m'attendre dans mon bureau, je murmure. Je te dois des explications.

Elle acquiesce d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Je l'embrasse encore une fois et l'accompagne jusqu'à mon bureau. La porte se referme. Je passe la main sur cette porte et esquisse un sourire que les élèves ne voient pas. On va trouver une solution. Il le faut. Je me retourne, le visage terrifiant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, tous ? J'enlève 20 points à chacune de vos maisons. Et terminez vos questionnaires, EXECUTION !

Le silence revient rapidement dans la pièce mais je sens que leur regard sur moi a changé. Ils ont compris. J'ai changé.

Et voilà ! Alors ? Satisfait des retrouvailles ?

Bisous à tous et à Bientôt !

CAITRONNA


	6. Tournant décisif

Bonsoir à tous !

Je tiens à vous souhaiter une très belle année et une bonne santé malgré les récents évènements qui ne doivent pas nous abattre mais au contraire nous renforcer ! Vive la liberté d'expression !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour me laisser des belles reviews ! Sauf erreur, j'ai bien répondu à toutes, sauf celles qui sont laissées en guest.

Un grand pardon pour le délai de publication également. J'espère être sérieuse la prochaine fois, on verra bien.

Très bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires !

**Chapitre 6 : Tournant décisif**

Il m'a laissé dans son bureau en attendant qu'il termine son cours. J'ai cru défaillir quand il m'a embrassé. Il a dû sentir que je n'étais pas si en colère que ça contre lui … m'embrasser devant des élèves… il est plus docile que prévu. C'est plutôt inattendu.

Bon moi aussi du coup, mais je m'en fiche, tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est lui. Je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises et que je vais devoir m'habituer à la nouveauté.

Je regarde autour de moi complètement déboussolée. Que c'est triste ici. Des bocaux remplis de substances plus écœurantes les unes des autres et qui sont alignés impeccablement sur une étagère. Quel ordre ! C'est tout lui. Je renifle. Sous le coup de l'émotion, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'avais laissé échapper des larmes.

Peu à peu, tout semble se positionner dans ma tête. C'est un sorcier. Et il est professeur dans une Ecole de sorcellerie. Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose. Il m'avait laissé un mot me disant qu'il m'expliquerait et il ne l'a pas fait. Quelque chose l'a poussé à couper tous les ponts avec moi. Quelque chose de ce monde... Je frissonne. Je sens que c'est grave. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces équilibristes fascinant les foules dans les cirques mais là je sens que je vais tomber et surtout très bientôt. Il va me falloir choisir de quel côté. Je soupire.

Dans le brouillard dans lequel je me trouve, il n'y a qu'une seule chose de certaine : je ne conçois pas la vie sans lui. Nos quelques jours de séparation m'ont semblé une éternité. J'ai besoin de lui contre moi le matin. J'ai besoin de nos silences, de son regard sombre qui s'anime en se posant sur moi.

Et apparemment lui aussi au vu de sa réaction… Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse d'un être complexe. Je suis sure que l'homme froid et tout en noir que j'ai vu en posant un pied dans cette salle de classe n'est pas vraiment lui, mais qu'il est toutefois percu comme ça. Je repense aux élèves, ça doit être un choc pour eux de le voir se dévoiler. Bah, ça leur fera un sujet de discussion. Il sera au moins distrayant maintenant à défaut d'être sympathique.

Tiens, plus de bruit, le cours est terminé. Mon cœur accélère de nouveau. Dans quelques instants, il sera là. La porte s'ouvre.

Je retiens un sourire devant son air fermé et résolut. Respire Catherine, respire…..

Il vaut mieux affronter les choses de suite et savoir, rien n'est pire que l'attente.

Elle me sourit. Je crois qu'elle s'est calmée. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui expliquer ? Je me demande comment tout ça va finir, aurais-je enfin le droit moi aussi de vivre quelque chose avec une belle personne en toute tranquillité ? Merde. Foutu vie de merdique, on veut la quitter, elle revient.

-Je suis désolé, je dis doucement. C'est étrange, il n'y a qu'avec elle que je parviens à prendre ce ton.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, Severus, me dit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse. Comment peut-elle ne pas m'en vouloir après ce que je lui ai fait ? J'ai choisi la solution de facilité et je sais maintenant que j'ai eu tort. Même si les risques sont énormes...

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois parvenue jusqu'ici. Elle a un sourire de victoire. Comment a-t-elle fait ?

-J'ai été aidée par une sorcière du nom de Tonks.

Tonks ? Le chaudron baveur, c'était cela. Elle a utilisé la seule piste qu'elle avait pour me retrouver et cela lui a réussi. Qu'a-t-elle pu lui dire pour qu'une Auror accepte de la conduire à Poudlard ? C'est bien la première moldue que je vois à Poudlard. Je souris, elle me plait toujours plus à chaque seconde.

-Tu as dû être très persuasive… Que lui as-tu dit ?

Elle est définitivement dans mes bras maintenant. Comme j'aime sa tendresse avec moi ! C'est ce qui m'a manqué toute ma vie.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais ta petite amie.

-Et elle t'a cru ? Je réponds étonné.

-Oui. Pas immédiatement, mais oui. Je lui ai raconté pour toi et moi, que malgré ton apparence froide et ta personnalité, tu te cachais derrière un masque qui se brisait et que j'ai fini par ôter complètement. Et bien sûr, je lui ai dit que je ne me voyais pas passer le reste de ma vie sans toi, je sais que l'on ne se connait visiblement pas mais je crois assez en toi. J'en sais assez pour dire que je t'ai choisi. C'est tout Severus, c'est ce que je ressens, je ne pourrai pas l'expliquer mais je sais que c'est toi malgré les difficultés, tu n'as rien a cacher avec moi, rien à nier, rien à pardonner, juste à m'expliquer.

Je m'assois et elle s'assoit sur mes genoux. Je crois qu'elle a décidé de ne pas me lâcher. Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la lâcher moi non plus ! Je l'embrasse et je vois bien qu'elle est heureuse, je dirai plutôt soulagée. Je vois aussi qu'elle est triste, peut être déçue ?

-Je t'aime Catherine.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé alors ? Explique-toi, je ne te demande que ça.

Elle a cette moue enfantine sur le visage que j'aime tant. Je remets en place une mèche de ses cheveux, qui, rebelle, s'était échappée sur son front. Je sais que je n'aurais pas la force de la quitter une seconde fois. Et je commence à tout lui raconter. Le monde des sorciers, notre lutte contre Voldemort et la fuite de Lucius ... Je n'oublie rien. Je la vois froncer les sourcils à l'évocation de mon passé de mangemort mais quand je lui raconte mon rôle d'agent double par la suite, elle se met à sourire. Je connais ce sourire. Elle a eu le même quand j'ai corrigé ce type dans ce bar. J'ai chaud au cœur, d'un coup. Néanmoins, il faut que je lui dise tout.

-Je t'ai quitté parce que je me refuse à ce qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu ne t'imagines pas le plaisir que se ferait Lucius de te démembrer vivante tout en sachant tout le mal que ça me ferait.

-Je comprends. Mais as-tu une idée de ce que j'ai souffert quand j'ai pensé que je ne te reverrais plus ? J'ai cru mourir Severus !

-On ne se connaissait que depuis deux jours, j'ai pensé que tu finirais par m'oublier.

-Comme tu aurais fini par m'oublier ? Elle marque un point. On n'oublie pas ce qui coule dans nos veines. Je baisse la tête, vaincu.

-Non, en effet, c'est une chose impossible. Tu marques encore des points.

-Bien, nous sommes effectivement d'accord.

Je souris, elle me réduit au silence comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. J'ai envie d'elle, de la serrer dans mes bras pour toujours, c'est ELLE l'amour incarné, comment ai-je pu vivre sans ? Je me rends compte à quel point tout ceci compte et pour la première fois, je commence à ne plus m'en vouloir de mon passé, sans amour basculer n'est qu'une question de temps. Il est nécessaire à l'acceptation de soi-même. Moi qui me pensais au-dessus de tout ça, je ne suis complètement passé à côté du moteur de la vie. Si on m'avait dit que j'aurai de telles pensées, ne serait-ce qu'il y a quelques mois, j'en aurai ri. J'aurai plutôt lancé à l'imbécile qui aurait osé me parler d'amour une réponse bien sarcastique et qui met toujours en échec et mat. C'est fini maintenant.

Nous nous embrassons. Elle m'a manqué. Je passe sa main sur ses cheveux. Comme elle m'a manqué. Elle se détache un peu de moi et me murmure.

-Tu me ferais une petite place dans tes placards ici ? Je réalise ce que ça signifie. Elle quitterait tout ? Toute sa vie pour moi ?

-Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Je la repousse doucement.

-C'est mon choix, Severus. Il n'y a rien qui m'attend de l'autre côté.

-Mais toute ta vie ? Lisa, ton métier, tes amis ? Elle ne peut pas faire cela. Quel sacrifice ! Je ne peux pas lui demander cela. Et pourtant, ça serait la solution, et une très bonne, du moins tant que Lucius est en liberté.

-Depuis Patrick et Lily, plus rien n'avait d'importance de toute façon... Je ne supporterai pas que nous soyons séparés de nouveau. Alors répond moi Severus, je ne te le demanderai pas une nouvelle fois, veux-tu oui ou non de moi dans cette vie ? Dans ta vie ?

Son regard change, brusquement.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie, c'est ça ? Elle se lève et crie.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt... Je... Je... Elle balbutie et je me lève, l'approchant contre moi.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre désir, Cathy.

Elle se serre contre moi et je sens une chaleur m'envahir. Je me jure de tout faire pour qu'elle ne regrette jamais ce choix. Mais j'ai peur.

Elle entre dans le monde des sorciers et Lucius va finir par savoir. Faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je vous en prie !

Déjà dix jours que j'ai quitté toute ma vie d'avant. Je suis couchée dans notre lit à Poudlard et je n'en reviens pas de tout ce que j'ai découvert. Je passe mon temps à m'extasier sur tout. Oh, la première fois que je suis rentrée dans la Grande Salle et que j'ai vu ce ciel étoilé...Et la bibliothèque...et le parc... La magie qui règne dans ces lieux m'empêche de trop penser à la réaction de Lisa quand je lui ai dit que je partais et que nous ne pourrions pas nous voir avant très longtemps. Elle a pleuré, ma tornade violette...pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans que je la connais ! J'irais la voir dès que cette histoire se sera stabilisée un peu.

Mais je ne regrette pas mon choix, hormis ma Lisa, personne ne m'attendais là-bas, ma vie était ennuyeuse, oui je m'ennuyais, maintenant on ne peut pas dire que je manque d'action.

Je le regarde. Il dort profondément. Quelle réputation il a ici ! Il est le terrifiant maître des potions Severus Rogue qui n'a jamais un sourire pour personne et qui fait trembler tous ses élèves. Et moi je passe la main sur le torse nu de cet homme...

Il est si doux, si tendre avec moi. Je comprends ce qu'il est venu chercher dans mes bras. Il est tellement prisonnier de son image. Quelle tête a fait le professeur MacGonagall quand il m'a présenté à l'ensemble du staff de Poudlard ! Et ce professeur Dumbledore, un mélange de Merlin l'enchanteur et du père Noël... Tellement bienveillant ! Ca fait presque peur, j'ai l'impression que ces yeux bleus savent absolument tout sur tout le monde !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir six ans. Lily aurait adoré cet endroit. Ma petite Lily... Je réalise que c'est surement la prochaine étape, des enfants qui courent dans le château.

Mais avant je vais refaire un brin de décoration. Il est hors de question que ma petite fille grandisse dans ces cachots. Et je ne bougerais pas un doigt en plus car il doit connaître pleins de sorts pour ça. Je souris. Il faut bien en profiter en peu, non ? Oh, j'ai envie de me lever. J'aime ce château la nuit.

Je me glisse doucement hors du lit, j'enfile ma robe de chambre et mes pantoufles et je me faufile hors de nos appartements. Il règne ici un silence absolu, loin du brouhaha continuel de Londres. Je frissonne et m'avance vers la Tour Nord, celle d'astronomie, je crois.

Hum... C'est si beau. Je me sens attirée vers la droite et j'emprunte les escaliers. Quand ce fantôme horrible fonce sur moi...

« Et ri et ron petit patapon Oh, la moldue elle aime le maître des potions... Et ri et ron petit patapon » !

PFF il va me fiche la paix celui-là ! Il m'a fait une peur bleue ! Quel imbécile !

Je me mets à courir mais j'ai vite le souffle court et m'accroche à la rampe d'escalier.

Peeves continue de tourner autour de ma tête en chantant. Je me mets la main sur les oreilles. Enfin, les escaliers s'arrêtent et je me précipite vers la première porte qui est devant moi et la referme avec précipitation. Etrangement, il ne me suit pas.

Je tends l'oreille et comprend que le baron sanglant vient de le sermonner. Ouf. Je regarde où je suis. Tiens je ne suis jamais venue par là. Je vais au bout du couloir et ouvre une porte. La pièce est immense et au fond, un miroir...Etrange.

Je m'avance et vais regarder de plus près ce miroir. Je contemple mon reflet dans le miroir et... Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que cette magie ? Je sens l'émotion qui me submerge comme des vagues lentes et continues qui grignotent le sable petit à petit. Je porte la main à ma bouche. Il me sourit. Oh, Patrick... Il porte Lily dans les bras et ma petite puce tend sa main vers mon image dans le miroir. Mes larmes coulent doucement. J'ai si longtemps rêvé de ce moment. Ma petite fille... Mes bras l'ont cherché si longtemps... Patrick pose une main sur mon épaule. Je relève la main et tente de toucher la sienne. Tout cela n'est qu'une illusion, une stupide illusion de mon esprit. Je m'agenouille en larme et demeure là, la tête sur mes genoux entre mes bras. Tout n'est pas si beau dans la magie. Tout n'est pas si beau.

Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il montré ces images qui ne font que me torturer…

Je me sens sous le choc et je ne voie plus rien, j'ai une crise de panique, le souffle court et je me sens aspirée dans le vide. Je vais fermer mes yeux …

J'ai eu un moment de frayeur quand je ne l'ai pas vu à côté de moi. Je me suis levé et me suis mis à la chercher dans le château. Ou est-elle bon sens ? Je lui ai dit mille fois de me prévenir si elle veut sortir. Je dois savoir où elle va. C'est bien la première fois que je suis si paniqué ! Mon cœur va exploser. Je cours partout et j'aperçois un fantôme au loin, c'est le Baron.

Par là ! m'a dit le Baron Sanglant en me faisant un clin d'œil. Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de sympa celui-là...

Je parcours les couloirs : une porte ouverte. Quand j'aperçois le spectacle à l'intérieur, je soupire devinant ce qui se passe. Elle a regardé le Miroir du Rised et je devine facilement ce qu'elle y a vu. Lily et, même si quelque part j'ai un pincement au cœur en y pensant, Patrick aussi. Mais je comprends.

Je m'approche et m'accroupit à côté d'elle. Je la relève et doucement nous reprenons le chemin de nos appartements. Assise sur notre lit, au bout d'un instant, elle parvient à parler, elle revient à elle, elle a dû beaucoup souffrir, ces yeux sont pleins de larmes. J'ai de la peine pour elle.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

-De quoi ? Je demande étonné.

-Je me comporte comme une enfant depuis que je suis ici. Je suis partie sans rien te dire et j'en paye le prix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne sois pas sévère avec toi, laisse toi le temps de t'adapter à tout cela. C'est moi qui suis désolé que tu ais été amenée à contempler le miroir du Rised. Je devine facilement ce que tu y a vu, et l'épreuve que ça a dû être. La magie n'est parfois pas à notre avantage.

-Le miroir de quoi ? demande-t-elle étonnée.

-Du Rised. C'est un miroir très ancien qui a fait de nombreux adaptes, certains ont même devenu fous à force de le contempler, je crois que tout le monde y a céder un jour ou l'autre. Il n'est pas très sain, en fait il te montre ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi, et comme tu l'as compris des fois l'image n'est en adéquation avec le réel.

Elle baisse la tête.

-Tu es magnifique, Cathy. Je sais que Patrick devait t'aimer comme un fou et que là où il est, il s'occupe bien de Lily, reportant sur elle l'amour qu'il avait pour toi. Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends et je ne t'en veux aucunement pour cet incident.

Elle lève la tête et sourit entre ses larmes.

-Et j'aurais fait pareil à ta place.

-Je t'aime, me dit-elle.

-Moi aussi. Je crois que tu me change, je deviens celui que j'aurai dû être. D'ailleurs tout le monde le verra bientôt, je lui réponds.

Ce qui n'est pas forcément pour me plaire, il y aura cet idiot de Potter et son sourire a vomir. Toutes ces têtes d'ange qui vont me dévisager, j'entends d'ici leurs questions déplacées : _Mais que fait-elle avec lui ? Il l'a payé ou quoi ?_

-Comment cela ?

-Nous sommes officiellement invités à une soirée au ministère de la magie, enfin, si ça te dis ?

-Bien sûr que ça me dit. Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux, avec... enfin... tu sais...

-Nous voyagerons par la poudre de chemisette directement d'ici au ministère, ça ira. Je ne te quitterai pas des yeux une seule seconde. Et pour rien au monde. C'est clair ?

-Oui... C'est génial. Je me demande ce que je vais mettre...

-Ah ! Les femmes, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi je murmure dans son oreille en l'attirant contre moi dans le lit.

-Oui, les femmes...dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Malgré toute mon amertume, il faut que j'aie une petite discussion avec Potter. Je dois savoir où il en est avec son équipe d'Auror. Je ne peux pas demander à Cathy ce que je veux lui demander tant qu'IL est en liberté. Elle me sourit. Un jour, on en aura une petite Lily, je te le promets, mon ange...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, je repense à ce que m'a dit Severus. C'est pourquoi je l'aime, je ne sais pas si à sa place j'aurai eu la même réaction, comprendre si facilement mon passé avec Patrick…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lis en lui assez facilement. Il est torturé cela se voit, il n'est pas mauvais au contraire, difficile a comprendre certes mais pas mauvais. Au contraire, je crois que s'il avait rencontré les bonnes personnes, et s'il avait eu plus de chance, il ne serait pas si amer aujourd'hui. Dumbledore m'a décrit l'homme qu'il était et qu'il est. Je devine celui qu'il sera, un homme extraordinaire, qui s'est battue pour se recentrer sur l'essentiel et surpassé son passé, ses erreurs, ses points faibles, admettre qu'il ait pu se tromper mais que ce n'est pas ça qui compte. L'important c'est de réaliser qui on est comment et sur quoi on doit travailler pour s'améliorer. En réalité, j'ai compris par Minerva qu'il n'a fait que s'autocritiquer depuis son travail d'espion mais qu'il n'a pas pensé que l'important c'était de faire ce changement. Moi je crois en lui, et en nous.

J'espère que les gens ne seront pas encore tels qu'ils le sont souvent, idiots. Qu'ils ne vont pas se figer ou pire rirent devant notre apparition publique…

On verra bien. Quoi qu'il arrive je resterai, avec ce taré de Malefoy en liberté ou pas.

Et voilà , c'est tout pour ce soir!

A très vite,

Caitronna


	7. Une soirée au ministère

Bonsoir à tous! Alors, je ne sais pas par où commencer! Je m'excuse pour l'attente, je sais que janvier-juin c'est un peu long! Snif , je suis inexcusable ! Pour ma défense, j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels et je n'avais pas la tête à écrire! Mais je m'y suis remise à présent! Vous verrez le chapitre est plutôt court mais j'ai préféré quand même le mettre car j'aime beaucoup ce passage! Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je posterai la suite car comme je l'ai déjà expliqué , je reprend la fic et je modifie la fin qui était trop courte dans l'ancienne version. J'ai donc l'intention (pour ceux qui se rappellent de la première version) de réécrire la suite et je dois avouer que je n'ai que la moitié du prochain chapitre de déjà fini...

Encore une chose, je répondrai personnellement aux review au prochain chapitre! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et qui sont anonymes (ou invités je ne sais plus) merci aussi bien sur !

A très vite cette fois, qui je l'espère ne sera pas une période de six mois!

Caitronna

**Chapitre 7 : ****Une soirée au ministère.**

-Bon sang Severus je ne sais pas quoi mettre ! On est sensé porter quoi dans ce genre de soirée sorcière ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'habit pour …

Ca fait bien un bon quart d'heure que je réfléchie a la question importante du siècle…

Severus me regarde comme si j'avais 15 ans et qu'il s'agissait de mon bal de promo… Sa tête me fait sourire… J'arrive malgré tout à lui arracher quelques tics d'agacement, des soupirs, des regards et des sourires.

-Ma chérie on s'en fiche complètement, tu sais de toute façon quoi que tu mettes tout le monde va nous regarder et nous questionner. On va te demander si tu es sous traitement, et t'observer sous toutes les coutures…

Bref, met ta plus belle robe, ça ira parfaitement me dit-il.

-D'accord très bien, mais si on me dit que je suis habillée comme l'as de pique tu n'iras pas te plaindre !

-l'as de quoi ?

-laisse tomber, une expression moldue dis-je en rigolant.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Dieu que je l'aime…

Je suis pendue à son bras et regarde un peu perdue la foule de gens autour de nous. Certains sont habillés avec des robes de sorciers, d'autres sont vêtus de façon moldue. Une jeune femme enceinte et lumineuse s'avance vers nous en souriant. Elle est jolie et semble jeune. Je me vois bien dans quelques temps avec un petit ventre arrondi comme cela.

-Bonsoir, professeur. Dit-elle en souriant à Severus. Elle me sourit aussi. Je l'aime bien.

-Mrs Weasley, je voudrais vous présenter ma compagne, Catherine Kelly.

-Je suis enchantée et très heureuse pour vous, professeur.

-Merci, dit-il froidement.

Il n'est pas très aimable avec elle alors qu'elle est adorable. Oh, Severus, un effort !

-Harry et Ron sont là-bas, peut-être désirez-vous parler à Harry professeur ? demande-t-elle.

-Oui très bien, allons-y, je devais en effet parler avec monsieur Potter.

Oh non, alors ! Ce sera sans moi. Je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion de me faire une amie, même si elle est plus jeune que moi.

-Vas-y, je lui réponds, je vais discuter un peu avec Mrs Weasley, si ça ne te dérange pas...

Il me jette un regard étonné, presque inquiet. Que craint-il ? Qu'elle me dise des horreurs sur lui ? Qu'elle en dise sur moi ? Je ne crois, elle a l'air gentille et vu les avertissements de Severus, je suis parée à la plupart des ragots qui viendront et j'y ferai face.

-Très bien. A tout de suite. Il me lâche le bras et disparaît dans la foule. Je regarde la jeune femme qui me fait face.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Cathy, vous savez.

-Et moi, c'est Hermione, dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras. Je veux tout savoir sur vous. Si vous saviez comme nous avons tous été surpris quand nous l'avons appris ! Venez, suivez-moi on va prendre un ver et discuter toute les deux.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bar et nous installons confortablement sur deux tabourets.

-Deux bierraubeurres, dit-elle au serveur.

Puis, en se tournant vers moi, elle ajoute : Vous avez déjà goûté ?

-Oui, oui, je réponds, au Chaudron Baveur, avec Tonks.

-C'est pour quand ? Je lui demande en montrant son petit ventre.

-Oh, juillet, le médicomage avait l'air hésitant mais apparemment le petit bou devrait venir dans l'été, dit-elle en riant.

-Je vous envie un peu…

Et c'est vrai, présentement je l'enviais. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour sentir de nouveau en moi une petite vie qui naît ! Elle trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide sucrée et me demande, d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Alors dites-moi comment faites-vous ? Je commence à me rendre compte que cette question brûle les lèvres de tous ici.

-Il est si froid, si terrifiant, intransigeant...ajoute-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas ainsi avec moi. Il est attachant, intelligent, doux, très attentionné, si on sait s'intéresser à lui.

-Vous plaisantez ? Elle est adorable mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle critique trop Severus car mon sang irlandais va refaire des siennes, sinon...

-Vous aimez votre époux, Hermione ? Je lui demande, sérieusement.

-Evidemment. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir.

-Comment l'aimez-vous ?

-C'est une drôle de question. Passionnément malgré nos caractères différents et nos passions divergentes... Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui.

-Bien, je dis. Et quand vous êtes dans ses bras ?

Elle rougit et baisse la tête.

-C'est indiscret, cela.

-Je sais que c'est indiscret mais c'est un peu le sujet de toute notre conversation, non ?

Elle acquiesce.

-J'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'une avec lui, c'est comme la rencontre de deux mondes.

-Si vous saviez ... moi c'est pareil …J'aime Severus, Hermione. Avec moi, il ne craint pas d'être ce qu'il est profondément. Et quand je suis dans ses bras, le monde n'existe plus. Je l'ai dans la peau et j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il me touche, sa chaleur coule dans mes veines et que si un jour, tout ceci m'était enlevé, je mourrai.

Il sait être doux, Hermione, et tendre mais j'ai la sensation que personne ici ne lui en a jamais laissé la possibilité. Encore une fois, il faut vouloir aussi le connaitre. Je pense que pour moi, même si au début ce n'était pas gagné, c'était plus facile que vous, qui le connaissiez sous son pire jour. Avec moi, il avait si je suis dire page blanche, rien à ne se faire pardonner, pas à se justifier, il s'est montré à moi tel qu'il était, point final.

Et j'aime ce qu'il est, celui qu'il est, c'est un homme profondément bon, honnête, courageux qui a vécu des choses horribles et qui a du mal à les dépasser. Voilà, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre et honnêtement, je ne vais pas vous convaincre qu'il est meilleur que ce que vous pensez qu'il soit. Il est avec moi et c'est parfait. Je lui ai laissé suffisamment confiance pour qu'il se dévoile à moi.

-Je vois, me répond-t-elle d'un ton lointain. Mais quand même, il n'a jamais laissé personne l'approcher.

-Personne n'a jamais su, c'est tout. Il a passé son temps à se protéger de tout. Et pourtant, il aurait suffi de si peu...j'ajoute avec assurance. Tenez. Lui-avez vous dit à quel point vous l'admiriez d'avoir eu la force de retourner du côté du bien alors qu'il était toujours au service de ce Voldemort ? Pourtant, c'est admirable, non ?

-C'est vrai. Vous avez raison. Nous n'avons jamais fait un pas vers lui. Il vous a tout raconté, alors ?

-Oui. Le bon comme le mauvais.

-II vous aime vraiment alors ?

-Arrêtez Hermione, vous l'avez su dès que vous nous avez vus rentrer ici... Ne le niez pas, je l'ai vu dans vos yeux.

Elle sourit.

-Je vous aime bien, vous savez. Vous êtes une moldue, mais je commence à me demander si vous n'êtes pas plus magicienne que nous, finalement.

-Peut-être, qui sait ?

Elle me regarde avec des yeux rieurs.

Un grand homme roux arrive et lui mets la main sur les yeux en faisant un clin d'œil. Il a l'air marrant ce bonhomme.

Les gens sont si charmants, ici.

-Oh, Ron arrêtes tes enfantillages...

Elle écarte les mains de ses yeux et passe son bras autour de son torse.

-Catherine, je vous présente mon mari Ron Weasley. Ron, la compagne du professeur Rogue, Catherine Kelly.

-Ah Alors c'est vous ! Bravo, vous en avez du courage !

-Ron ! Le sermonne Hermione. Arrête immédiatement !

Oh, c'est désespérant... Je cherche Severus des yeux dans la foule. J'aimerais bien qu'il revienne. La musique est agréable et j'ai envie de danser contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, dit Ron.

-Ça ne fait rien, je réponds dans un sourire... J'imagine que quand nous serions mariés avec trois enfants vous finirez par comprendre.

-Heu..

Voilà, on dirait bien que je lui aie cloué le bec.

Enfin, Severus revient. Il salue à peine Ron et s'approche doucement de mon oreille me reprenant la main. Je sens le regard des Weasley sur nous deux. Quand cesseront ils d'être étonnés ? Severus avait raison, si tout le monde est comme ça, ça va être une très très longue soirée !

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, on va danser ?

-D'accord.

-A bientôt, Hermione, Ron, je dis en suivant Severus.

-A bientôt, répond-t-elle.

L'orchestre joue un slow. La voix de la chanteuse est douce... Je me serre contre lui et silencieusement, nous laissons la musique nous bercer.

_You give your hand to me And then you see along That I can hardly speak My heart is beating strong _

_And anyone can tell Think you know me well But you dont know me _

_No, you don't know me, guy Dreams of you and I Want to kiss your lips Want to hold you tie. _

_I am just afraid That's ail I ever been Cause you don't know me... _

(Michael Buble You don't know me and That's all).

-Alors, ça va ? La miss je sais tout et son nabot ne t'on pas trop embêtée? Me demande Severus.

-Severus ! Sois plus gentil ! Un peu au début, tu avais raison tu sais, mais je crois que j'ai fait mouche et que j'ai montré à Hermione à quel point elle ne te connaissait pas du tout.

-Ah ! Tu as réussi un exploit alors ! Il rit doucement…

-Tu veux que je les épate encore plus ?

-De quoi ? Comment ça ?

J'hésitais à faire cela en public mais je me fiche des autres et je n'ai que ça à l'esprit. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je place une main derrière sa nuque et l'amène doucement vers moi et je pose un baiser sur ces lèvres. Pas trop long mais suffisamment pour que la plupart de la salle nous regarde.

Severus me regarde plutôt amusé mais pas étonné.

-Cathy ! Tu es vraiment …

-Quoi ? Merveilleuse ? Lumineuse ? Je lui réponds.

-Agaçante, imprévisible je dirais plutôt me répond Severus. Tout le monde me regarde maintenant par ta faute, je déteste attirer l'attention.

Je regarde rapidement l'assemblée par-dessus son épaule tandis que les dernières notes de musique se font entendre. Je vois en effet la plupart des personnes chuchoter autours d'elles, quelques-uns se sont apparemment arrêter de danser. J'aperçois Hermione et Ron ainsi qu'un jeune homme brun à lunettes, surement Monsieur Potter, nous regarder fixement avec des yeux de merlan frits.

Je pense que j'ai touché juste … Heureusement Severus n'est pas fâché…

La musique s'arrête quelques instants.

Je lui glisse à l'oreille :

-Tu sais, je suis heureuse de leur clouer le bec, tu n'es plus tout seul à présent alors tu t'y feras ! Na !

-C'est parfait alors ! Il me répond avec un sourire mais je sens dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude…

J'aimerai rester dans ses bras indéfiniment …. Il me serre fort et passe son bras pardessus mon épaule tandis qu'on se dirige vers le buffet…

Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens. Il est soucieux. C'est subtil mais c'est là. Il a peur. Mais nous serons plus forts que tout. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera.

Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit passage vous a plu? Merci de me laisser vos impressions si vous en avez envie ! Bonne soirée!

Caitronna


	8. Bienvenu en enfer

**Hello **!

Alors me revoilà enfin ! C'est simple, je me disais que mes fics préférées n'avançaient pas et j'ai réalisé que de mon côté non plus je n'avais pas continué à écrire ! J'espère du coup que mon update fera avancer les fictions que je suis sait-on jamais^^

Je reviens de Londres et j'ai acheté la baguette de notre Severus, oui je n'ai pas pu résister (info inutile mais ça m'a fait penser à vous !).

Merci à ceux qui ont mis une review et à ceux qui suivent aussi sans review et aux lecteurs « fantômes »!

Réponses aux review de tous les chapitres (pas de jaloux du coup) et ne m'en voulez pas je n'ai pas forcément répondu par ordre chronologique ni pas nombre de review de chacun … En espérant n'avoir oublié personne…

_**Les comptes :**_

**Lyla grint **Merci oui, j'ai pris (je prends) plaisir à continuer même s'il va falloir taper à la porte de mon imagination pour écrire une suite là où au départ il n'y en avait pas ! Je suis peu habituée et j'espère trouver le temps de pondre une suite riche =) ! Merci de suivre en tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir, car je sais que les reviews sont rares !

**Ladymaelle **Hé j'aime qu'on dise que ce que j'écris est mignon =) Hihi ça m'a touché, c'est l'émotion que je veux faire passer car je suis plutôt très sensible alors je veux que cela se reflète dans mes écrits même si j'ai peur du coté trop niais^^ Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 **De rien, j'espère pouvoir écrire plus vite pour les prochaines fois, merci pour tes encouragements ! =)

**Mrs OS **Frustrée par la fin? OUPS oui je sais Niak niak c'est fait exprès pour jeter le lecteur dans la terrible attente de la suite (longue j'en conviens) ! Merci de suivre mes écrits ! Voilà cette suite tant attendue !

**Maelhen** Toi je te déteste Maele ^^ quel pseudo, tout le monde le prend en ce moment, c'était mon mien NA^^ Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite Biz !

**Blue Doctor **Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te fera plaisir !

**Leeloo L** Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir =) C'est trop de compliment rien que pour moi =) ! Je vais voir pour te passer la version originale, pour tout te dire je n'ai plus la sauvegarde par word mais j'avais mes feuilles écrites alors quand je l'ai retapée sur word, j'ai réécrit par-dessus mais ne t'inquiète pas je prendrai le temps pour te la tapé en original^^ Va falloir mettre des review alors hein (non non pas de chantage =) ) ! Voilà la suite miss ! Au plaisir !

**La rodeuse **Merci d'avoir aimé le début ! Mais qu'en est-il de la suite ? =) J'aime tellement faire passer les sentiments, merci mille fois de le souligner !

**Shukrat **Bien sûr que c'est mignon =) , as-tu aimé la suite ? Merci de me suivre !

**Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince **Merci ! J'espère que la suite t'a autant fait plaisir que les chapitres suivants ? Oui, j'avoue j'ai voulu faire resurgir dans la tête de Rogue inconsciemment le souvenir de la belle Lily…

**_Les guest :_**

**Maityna **Voilà voilà cette suite ! Ouille je me fais taper sur les doigts apparemment ! Oui, je sais que c'est court mais j'ai du mal à en mettre plus, déjà car pour tout avouer, je n'avais quasiment plus d'écrit en réserve, le reste doit sortir de ma petite tête… et que finalement, les longs chapitres demandent énormément de temps (oui je viens de m'en rendre compte car auparavant je lisais plus que je n'écrivais donc je ne me rendais pas compte du temps de travail ^^) enfin voilà la suite ! Merci !

**Mlina **Merci pour ce beau compliment ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'OS avec Rogue alors que j'adore ça (ah bon ?^^) ! J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite !

**R030388 **(mon mystérieux suiveur que je ne connais pas !) Tu verras bien pour la collaboration Potter/Rogue mais c'est surement au programme héhé, merci de me suivre (t'aurai-je forcé la main ?) bisous !

**Leslie **Merci pour les compliments ! Oui, Rogue amoureux j'aime, malgré le fait que pour certain ce n'est pas ou peu crédible, je pense au contraire que si, surtout que vu le contexte d'après-guerre, c'est possible… tout dépend de qui il allait rencontrer…=) voilà la suite !

**Caleb **Désolé de l'attente ! Soryy… lo siento !^^ Merci pour ton enthousiasme et voilà cette suite !

**Abricoote **Disons que depuis janvier j'étais en pause^^ mais j'ai bien mis la suite depuis et me revoilà ! Merci de me suivre !

**Roguina **Oui, c'est un vieil écrit, j'ai eu du mal à y toucher au début, et j'ai aussi du mal avec les dialogues, c'est vrai, j'y travaille ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Anais **Coucou ma ptite Anais, je suis ravie que cela te plaise ! Des bisous !

**Shannaiea **Coucou ! Tu es bien au courant alors^^ Oui pour la beta pas de soucis (je t'envoi le chapitre avant et hop correction) par contre il faudrait que tu possèdes un compte sinon ça va être un peu difficile =) Merci de suivre la fic en tout cas !

**Lilith **Tu as bien raison de préférer Cathy, j'aime bien lui donner mon côté guilleret ! Merci de suivre mes écrits, voilà la suite qui te plaira j'espère !

**Clina **Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Lendoren **Oui ne t'inquiète pas si vite, tu n'as pas lu encore tous les rebondissements ! héhé ! Merci !

**OKHay05 **Merci pour ton compliment alors voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Pour les autres update je n'en ai aucune idée pour être très sincère… désolé !

**Lugar **Merci ! Je vais tacher de continuer dans cette voie là !

**Tic Tac **Coucou alors non je ne sais pas si l'histoire va être longue, mais à vrai dire j'aimerai beaucoup oui ! Merci de suivre !

**Guest **Merci , c'est très gentil de me suivre et de lire cette histoire ! voilà la suite !

**Salina **Tu es hyperconnectée a mon écrit ? J'en suis ravie alors =) Hihi ! Oui voilà la suite encore désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai du mal à m'y mettre c'est vrai ! Merci !

**Namy **Que de compliments^^ merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Chapitre 8 Bienvenu en enfer**

Je me réveille en première … on est en plein après-midi… et j'ai une main étendue sur l'oreiller. Les couvertures nous couvrent à peine et je vois qu'il dort encore profondément. Du coup, je m'amuse à l'observer mais avec attention. Je me doute d'être en situation de « grâce » et que peu de personnes voire personne d'ailleurs ont pu avoir la chance d'observer Severus ainsi. Il est sur le ventre, ces cheveux noirs lui tombent sur le visage et son bras est tendu au-dessus de sa tête. Il a l'air paisible. Je suis si contente d'être avec lui. Rien ne pouvait me préparer à ça !

Je me remémore la soirée au ministère. C'était disons instructif. Voir toutes ces têtes étonnées nous fixant comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire. Et puis cette Hermione, apparemment très caractéristique de tous les gens qu'il a connu. Ils ne sont pas méchants mais complètement dans leur bulle, donc complètement à l'ouest, du moins concernant Severus.

Après notre petit show sur la piste, je suis allée m'assoir tandis que Severus est allé discuter avec cet Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas vu où ils sont allé mais rien que l'attente assez longue ne me paraissait pas bien bonne. Rien qu'à voir la tête de Severus quand il est revenu vers moi l'a trahi.

Quelque chose se trame mais fois de Cathy je découvrirai bien de quoi il s'agit.

Il n'a rien voulu laisser paraitre encore … et aucune de mes questions n'a trouvé de réponse.

Je le sens distant. Il est de plus en plus renfermé. C'est dommage, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est habitué à moi mais il ne me parle pas. Il est bien avec moi mais il est aussi ailleurs. Il faut à tout prix que je sache ce qu'il fabrique une fois par semaine dans le bureau de Potter. Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient ces deux-là. Donc s'ils se voient c'est que c'est plutôt sérieux.

/

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées et je ne réalise toujours pas qu'elle est là. Les élèves savent et ont eu vent de la soirée… au moins je n'ai plus droit à leurs regards indifférents mais à de nombreux chuchotements dès que je passe entre les tables. Ils doivent vouloir tout savoir sur ma vie à présent. Que fait-elle là ? Va-t-elle partir ? J'ai peur aussi de cette question … surtout avec cet enfoiré en vie…

J'ai essayé de recontacter du monde mais je ne suis arrivé à rien de concret… j'ai les mains liées… sans elle, je serai déjà allé à la rencontre de ce misérable mais avec elle, c'est différent.

L'attente, et le fait d'être si impuissant est insupportable. Au moins avant même si j'étais un pion, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que j'étais en action ….

Je souris. Cela fait une demi-heure qu'elle essaie de me persuader d'aller à Pré au lard. C'est hors de question ! Lors de notre soirée au ministère, Potter m'a affirmé que ses aurors n'avaient encore rien sur Lucius et tant que ce monstre est en liberté, je refuse de prendre des risques. Il sera capable de tout s'il nous voyait. Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose toutes les fois où je vais le voir. Le plus bizarre c'est que je le sens impliqué. Potter et moi dans le même sac sur la même affaire. Je dois reconnaître qu'il ne lâche pas. Il m'a juré qu'il y passerait le temps qu'il faudra et qu'on le trouvera.

Je me sens coupable de refuser à ma Cathy cette sortie et je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est enfermée ici et passe son temps à la bibliothèque et dans mon laboratoire. Elle étudie les potions, je le sais et je n'aime pas cela. Il y a des produits dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'elle les manipule sans moi. Et pourtant je l'ai vu faire et je suis fier d'elle car elle est très douée. C'est vrai que c'est la seule matière où elle peut en tant que moldue travailler. Elle repart à la charge.

-Ecoute, je vais être franche avec toi, je cherche quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Une dague.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-J'ai travaillé sur un procédé complexe de poison cette semaine et il est au point. Je souhaiterais en enduire la dague.

Je commence à deviner ce qu'elle veut faire. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle avait autant de cran. Elle sait que si jamais elle se retrouve seule face à Lucius, elle n'aura aucune chance. Mais où est-elle allée pécher cette idée ? Elle a dû sentir mon inquiétude…Pourtant, elle veut être prête à utiliser tous les moyens qui sont en sa possession. Et c'est une excellente idée... Nous sommes dans mes appartements, je me lève et me dirige vers mon armoire. Elle doit être là. Je la sors et la lui tends. Elle a l'air déçue.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? J'ai trouvé ce que tu me demandais. Cette dague a appartenu à mon père en plus. Je plisse les yeux et tente de la scruter mais elle ne laisse plus rien paraitre.

-Merci.

-Je t'assisterais concernant ce poison. Tu ne fais rien sans moi. Est-ce clair ?

-D'accord, dit-elle d'un ton lointain.

-Et passe voir Mme Pomfresh pour tes maux de ventre, elle te donnera quelque chose...

-Oui, papa ! dit-elle en riant.

Je commence à la connaître. Elle ne voulait pas uniquement la dague, c'était un prétexte. Elle m'embrasse et sors de la pièce. Je la regarde sortir. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Mes intuitions sont toujours bonnes…et là il manque des pièces au puzzle.

Si on reste tous les deux avec nos secrets, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais je ne veux pas savoir tout de suite. Je ne veux pas lui parler plus en détails de Lucius, ça ne ferait que concrétiser la menace qu'il représente.

/

Et zut ! Il avait une dague. Comment vais-je faire pour lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire maintenant ? Je n'ai plus d'excuse valable pour aller faire des achats dehors !

Elle est jolie cette dague... J'espère juste ne pas en avoir besoin. Je sais à présent que ce Lucius est bien le centre des inquiétudes de Severus. Il faut que Potter le trouve et très vite. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit coincé ici comme des rats en cage. Enfin surtout moi, le monde moldu me manque… même si je commence à me faire à ce château et à tout cet environnement. Tout est beau, j'aurai aimé naitre sorcière, c'est complètement à part cette vie là ! On a l'air bien fade nous à coté de toute cette magie. D'un autre côté, ici les pervers et les malades mentaux ont à leur disposition tout un attirail plus impressionnant ! Un coup de baguette et hop plus personne….

Ça va faire trois mois que je suis ici. Nous sommes fin mars.

Même Peeves ne me fait plus peur... Par contre, j'ai toujours ces crampes au ventre… et je crois que j'ai attrapée froid. Pff la poisse !

Je prends la direction de l'infirmerie sans conviction et frappe. Mme Pomfresh m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

-Je peux vous aider ? me dit-elle.

-Oui, je souffre de maux de ventre depuis quelques jours... Vous auriez quelque chose pour moi ?

-Je vais vous examiner d'abord et après, on verra.

Elle me fait me déshabiller et m'installe sur un lit. Elle effectue quelques gestes au-dessus de ma tête et je la regarde d'un air ébahi. C'est comme cela, la médecine des sorciers ? Elle sourit.

-La routine. La routine. Eh oui chez nous c'est plutôt rapide pour les diagnostics mais contrairement à vous, si les remèdes qu'on a sont certes efficaces par contre si une potion ou un sort n'existe pas pour remédier à un problème en particulier, c'est fichu. Je crois que les moldus sont plus débrouillards avec leurs médicaments, enfin …

Voyons maintenant ce qui arrive à votre ventre.

Elle a ce regard sérieux des médecins qui auscultent. Elle n'est si différente des spécimens moldus, après tout ! Moldu ? Voilà que je me mets à parler comme eux à présent. Elle pose ses deux mains sur mon ventre et ferme les yeux.

-Viseo, murmure-t-elle.

Je vois d'un coup un immense sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et elle retire ses mains de mon ventre.

-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller ! C'est terminé !

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je lui demande en remettant mes affaires et en m'asseyant.

-Rien de bien grave, dit-elle. C'est même très heureux en fait et ça sera partie dans 9 mois et des brouettes !

Non...C'est pas vrai...

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

J'étais tellement prise par ces angoisses, les lieux, les potions, que l'idée d'être enceinte ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, c'était pourtant évident, je n'ai jamais de crampes d'estomac…

-Les signes sont les mêmes chez les moldues et les sorcières. Je crois que le professeur Rogue et vous avez intérêt à vous préparer à vivre un heureux évènement.

Wahou Je l'embrasse tellement je suis heureuse. Un bébé... Je termine de me rhabiller en vitesse et cours au travers de tout le château, manquant de renverser le professeur Mac Go au passage. J'arrive devant les cachots et je m'arrête. Je lui dirais ce soir.

Une brusque envie me prend. J'ai envie de voir Lisa et de partager cela avec elle. Je descends les escaliers et je me dirige vers la cheminée de Poudlard qui accueille les visiteurs. Je prends de la poudre de cheminette et, le cœur battant, je la lance.

« Le chaudron baveur. », je dis le souffle rapide d'avoir trop couru.

J'ai eu tort. Vraiment tort. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réfléchi ? C'est toujours après qu'on s'aperçoit de ces choses-là…

/

Je suis furieux. Cela fait une demi-heure que je la cherche dans tout le château. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à cela... Encore un couloir vide... Elle n'est pas dans la bibliothèque...Elle n'est pas dans mon laboratoire... L'infirmerie. Mais oui, je lui avais dit d'y aller. Elle ne peut être que là. Je m'y dirige rapidement avec le souvenir de ses dernières minutes.

Je suis encore sous le choc de la visite surprise de Potter. Merci, nous n'y sommes pas allés. Il a le chic pour faire ses entrées Potter. Déjà le fait qu'il vienne directement par cheminette chez moi, c'est une première, ce n'était que pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Professeur Rogue ? Vous êtes là ? C'est Potter, c'est très urgent !

-Monsieur Potter ? Que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

-Ne soyez pas cinglant dès le départ, je suis sûr que vous avez compris rien qu'à ma présence que ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas très bon et je confirme ça ne va pas être très agréable. Ecoutez, je suis avec vous d'accord ? Je n'ai appris ça qu'il y a très peu de temps par l'un de mes aurors en poste, j'ai fait un débriefe et je suis tout de suite venus vous prévenir.

-Si vous pouviez abréger Potter, je ne suis pas disposé à faire dans le social en ce moment très précis.

-Voilà Lucius a été repéré, malheureusement on n'a pas pu l'interpeler.

-Où ? Et pourquoi ? Votre bande d'asticots ramollis n'est pas assez douée ? Le chef Potter aurait-il des problèmes d'autorité pour gérer son équipe de bras cassés?

\- Rogue, écoutez bon sang, on a fait ce qu'on a pu d'accord, rien de tout ça n'était censé arriver.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Il est où ce connard ? Répondez ou je viens moi-même vous voir et vous extorquer par la force les informations !

\- Il a été vu près du chaudron baveur, une zone inattendue pour se cacher, jamais on ne l'aurait attendu là-bas, c'est l'une de mes filles qui est en planque dans l'une des boutiques du chemin de traverse qui l'a aperçu alors qu'elle sortait de l'immeuble ou elle se trouvait.

-Au chaudron baveur ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens, comment fait-il pour se cacher en permanence, c'est toujours bondé la bas ! Quelqu'un l'aurait vu depuis le début non ? Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas confronté ? L'auror a eu la frousse ?

-Non Laureline m'a tout de suite contacté, elle l'a reconnu grâce à son visage, ce qui est méritant car le reste n'était pas « Lucius Malefoy ».

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Polynectar ?

-Non justement, apparemment il portait des vêtements sorciers mais avec une sorte de perruque sur la tête. Ça devait vraiment être bizarre.

-Une perruque ? Arrêter Potter tout ce merdier et dite moi quand allez-vous me donner du concret ? Il est où maintenant ?

-C'est un accessoire moldu pour des soirées déguisées ou pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, bref improbable que Malefoy ai ce genre de chose avec lui, c'est là que je voulais en venir, Laureline mon auror a voulu le suivre mais il a disparu devant ses yeux. On sait d'un qu'il a un complice, quelqu'un qui lui a donné son attirail pour changer d'apparence et ne pas déclencher nos alarmes anti polynectar et de deux on sait qu'il a réussi à passer notre barrière anti-transplanage.

-Quoi ? Mais personne ne peut franchir cette barrière ! Et qui peut bien être en contact avec Lucius, tous les mangemorts sont morts et les seules personnes du milieu qui auraient pu avoir un lien avec lui sont soit mortes soit sans danger soit à Azkaban ou bien au chaud en observation chez vous ou à portée de main, croyez moi j'en ai contacté quelques-uns.

-Oui trop de questions sans réponse je sais, une chose supplémentaire mon auror m'a dit que Malefoy qui n'a pas été reconnu par Tom apparemment a réussi à transplaner plusieurs fois près du chaudron baveur puis qu'il était reparti après dans les minutes qui suivaient. Et qu'il avait fait ce petit manège plusieurs fois. Comme s'il guettait quelqu'un.

\- Mais je croyais que vos alarmes fonctionnaient ? Et pourquoi Tom n'a pas rapporté qu'un sorcier transplanait alors que l'interdiction sur les zones de passage comme le chemin de traverse est générale ?

-Aucun idée, Laureline a tenté de le cuisiner, mais je pense qu'il a subi l'impérium et oui avant que vous m'insultiez il a encore passé la barrière de détection des sorts dans une zone de passage… et non on ne sait pas comment.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, Poudlard a été consigné comme zone à risque, peut il y transplaner ? Non sérieusement, Potter c'est de l'approximatif, c'est n'importe quoi, vous ne servez à rien… comment peut-il faire ça.. qui…

-Rogue calmez-vous ! Je sais que rien n'est facile, mais déjà on l'a repéré, on a un croquis de lui dans son accoutrement, s'il transplane quelque part on pourra le localiser plus vite. Mes aurors me confirment que la barrière anti transplanage n'a été écartée que dans la zone du chaudron baveur. Tout a été vérifié… il transplane d'un endroit non surveillé au chaudron baveur depuis un bout de temps. Il n'a fait des trajets nulle part ailleurs ou rien qui ne soit mis sous haute protection.

\- Mais pourquoi le chaudron baveur spécialement ? Il sait bien que je n'irai jamais, c'est trop évident.

-Rogue, je crois malheureusement avoir une théorie à ce sujet, seulement je vous préviens ça ne va pas vous plaire…

-Rien ne me plait dans le contexte, ni vous ni rien, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi l'histoire serait réglée depuis longtemps croyez-moi !

-Justement vous n'êtes plus seul à présent et je crois que Lucius le sait et qu'il a un plan.

Les derniers mots de Potter ne veulent pas ressortir, je ne veux pas croire cette théorie abracadabrantesque. Je ne contrôle rien et je n'aime pas ça. Il faut vraiment que je vois Cathy. Elle doit savoir.

L'infirmerie est devant moi. Il faut qu'elle soit là. Il le faut.

Je frappe et Mme Pomfresh m'ouvre. J'entre. Elle a un immense sourire.

-Ah ! Professeur Rogue ! Vous avez toutes mes félicitations. Dit-elle en souriant et en me serrant la main.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Félicitations ? Je lui demande, un peu surpris.

-Certainement que vous ne deviez pas vous y attendre si tôt mais un bébé arrive parfois quand on ne l'attend pas, continue-t-elle sans avoir noté ma surprise.

Je suis sous le choc. Catherine. Un bébé ? Mais où est-elle bon sang ! Je le sens très mal, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'attrape Mme Pomfresh par les épaules, énervé.

-Où est Catherine ? Je dois la voir immédiatement. J'avais quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur ? réalisant enfin que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je la cherche depuis une demi-heure. Quand est-elle passée ici ?

-Il y a une heure. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était enceinte et elle s'est mise à courir. J'ai immédiatement pensé qu'elle allait vous voir.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Un terrible sentiment d'angoisse m'assaille. Où est-elle ? Je quitte l'infirmerie et je vais me diriger vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore quand Peeves m'appelle.

-Eh ! Le maître des potions !

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Peeves ! Dégage du chemin, j'ai autre chose en tête.

-Elle est partie, ROGUY, Elle a quitté le château ta promise !

Je cesse de respirer.

-Où est-elle ?

-Le chaudron baveur mon ROGUYNOUNET ! Et cours … cours et cours….

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite en effet. Je suis dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans m'en rendre compte, il me fixe mais je ne le vois pas, je dégaine ma baguette et rentre dans la cheminée.

J'inspire…. « Le chaudron baveur ».

/

Aille ça se présente mal non ? Hihih j'aime laisser le suspens =)

Bonsoir

Au plaisir de lire les reviews des courageux =)

Caitronna


End file.
